Verano
by Roronoa Misaki
Summary: Aomine Daiki siente cómo su autocontrol está cada vez más bajo, y el hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo que el objeto de sus deseos no le ayuda mucho. Las clases han acabado, las vacaciones están aquí, ¿Qué pasará en el verano? ¿Podrá Daiki controlarse durante todo ese tiempo y acostumbrarse a vivir de ese modo? ¿Su cordura le será suficiente? Yaoi. Aomine x Kise
1. Compañeros de departamento

**Notas de Autora: **Hola, chicos. Esta vez me presento con un pequeño fic AoKise, para los que les guste esta pareja espero que la historia también sea de su agrado. El fic pueden encontrarlo también en **Amor Yaoi **y está escrito especialmente para **Zhena Hik**, a quien pueden buscar en esta página o en la anteriormente mencionada. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el primer cap.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1 - Compañeros de departamento<em>**

—Aomine-kun, Aomine-kun— llamaba repetidas veces al moreno tratando de despertarlo. No comprendía cómo era posible que pudiera dormir en la azotea de la escuela con el calor que caracterizaba a los últimos días de primavera. —Aomine-kun.

—Hmm, ¿Qué demonios quieres Tetsu? Déjame dormir—. Aomine se volteó, dándole la espalda a su amigo con la intención de volver a dormir.

—Aomine-kun, las clases ya acabaron, es hora de irnos— dijo mientras zarandeaba ligeramente el cuerpo del otro. —Los demás nos están esperando, recuerda que Momoi-san quería que saliéramos todos juntos antes de las vacaciones.

El moreno gruñó, pero aún así abrió los ojos y se levantó del suelo. —Satsuki y sus ideas cursis— refunfuñó mientras sacudía su uniforme con las manos.

—Ella sólo quiere despedirse de nosotros antes de irse de viaje Aomine-kun— comentó el pequeño levantándose del suelo también y colgándose su mochila al hombro. —Es normal, además la graduación fue esta mañana, cuando todos entren a la universidad será más difícil que podamos vernos, así que sólo nos queda este verano.

—Sí, como sea—. Aomine tomó su mochila también y se acercó a Kuroko. —Tetsu, ¿seguro que vas a la Universidad? Eres demasiado pequeño— comentó con una sonrisa mientras revolvía los cabellos celestes del menor.

—Aomine-kun, por favor deja de hacer eso— dijo sin alterar su rostro siempre inexpresivo, pero dedicándole al más alto una mirada molesta.

—Ya ya, está bien— rió un poco y retiró su mano de la cabeza del otro. —Bueno, vamos ya, que seguro Satsuki debe estar desesperándose.

Kuroko sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario y ambos se dirigieron sin mucha prisa en realidad hacia la puerta principal del instituto, donde los esperaban sus amigos.

— ¡Tetsu-kun! — exclamó una chica peli rosa corriendo hacia el peli celeste para abrazarlo con efusión.

—M-Momoi-san… no r-respiro— trató de hablar Kuroko, quien en ese momento se encontraba atrapado en medio de los pechos de la chica.

—Satsuki, lo vas a asfixiar.

—Joo, ¡Dai-chan! ¿Por qué siempre desapareces? Hemos estado esperándolos por tu culpa— recriminó Momoi haciendo un puchero y soltando por fin al chico que había atrapado entre sus brazos, quien se alejó tratando de tomar el aire por el que tanto rogaban sus pulmones.

—Kurochin, tienes la cara roja, como el cabello de Akachin— comentó el chico de pelo morado que llevaba una bolsa de papitas en brazos.

—Eso se debe a la falta de aire, Atsushi— explicó Akashi.

—Bueno, me han despertado para que vayamos a quién sabe dónde por petición de Satsuki, así que vámonos—. Tenía la intención de comenzar a caminar, hasta que se dio cuenta de cierto detalle. — ¿Dónde está Kise?

—Al parecer le llamaron de último momento para que se presentara en una sesión de fotos— contestó Midorima mientras se acomodaba los anteojos con la mano en la que no llevaba un patito de hule.

—Es una lástima, pero nos divertiremos por él— intervino Momoi al momento en que tomaba el brazo de Kuroko y comenzaba a jalar de él. —Vamos, vamos.

Todos comenzaron a caminar detrás de la chica mientras ésta jaloneaba a Tetsuya para que fuera a su lado.

Aomine suspiró, había esperado realmente poder pasar un tiempo de diversión junto al rubio, pero al parecer tendría que esperar para verlo más tarde. Se apresuró a alcanzar a todos antes de que Satsuki comenzara a regañarlo por quedarse atrás.

* * *

><p>—Ahhh, estoy muerto— exclamó al momento en que entraba en el departamento y cerraba la puerta tras él.<p>

Había pasado varias horas en el estudio fotográfico al que le habían pedido asistir sin previo aviso y por lo que había tenido que cancelar la salida con sus amigos, sólo para llegar y encontrarse con que la modelo con la que tenía que trabajar estaba haciendo un maldito berrinche en su camerino porque no le gustaba cómo la habían maquillado.

Después de una larga espera, debido a la cual había estado a punto de irse de ese lugar, la modelo por fin salió de su escondite y pudieron comenzar con la sesión de fotos, por lo que durante unas cuantas horas había estado posando de tal y cual manera según le indicaban, corriendo a su camerino una y otra vez para cambiarse de ropa y maquillaje y volver a retomar la sesión pose tras pose.

No es que se quejara exactamente de eso, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero realmente esa vez se había agotado después de tanto esfuerzo. Aún así, había pensado que tal vez una caminata le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, por lo que decidió que regresaría a su departamento caminando, lo que no había sido una muy buena idea considerando el calor abrumador que se presentaba en la ciudad.

—Diablos, ya no soporto más— dejó caer su mochila al suelo, importándole muy poco lo que le pasara, y comenzó a caminar en el interior mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme. De igual forma se retiró la corbata y la arrojó al suelo mientras se adentraba en la sala. La camiseta siguió su camino hacia el piso y al final los pantalones no se salvaron tampoco.

Kise, ahora únicamente vestido con unos bóxers negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, se acercó al termostato en la pared y bajó la temperatura hasta una que le pareciera agradable. Se dirigió al sofá y se tumbó en él boca arriba mientras el lugar comenzaba a refrescarse poco a poco.

Colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos y respiró profundamente mientras se relajaba. Se quedaría ahí por un rato, sólo lo necesario para que el departamento se enfriara por completo, hasta que su cuerpo se destensara y se sintiera con la suficiente energía para levantarse y caminar hasta su habitación… o al menos eso había pensado él.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta y nada más dar un paso dentro sintió una oleada de aire helado golpear contra su cuerpo. Suspiró de alivio al saber que el departamento estaba a una temperatura refrescante y cerró la puerta para evitar que el aire se escapara. Se sacó los zapatos y los arrojó por ahí al igual que su mochila antes de adentrarse en el lugar.<p>

—Entonces Kise ya debe de haber…— dejó de hablar al percatarse de cierta prenda tirada en el suelo. Levantó la chaqueta del suelo y la observó curioso antes de seguir caminando, sólo para encontrarse ahora con la corbata a juego. _"¿Pero qué demonios…?". _Siguió el camino de prendas hasta entrar en la sala, quedando completamente mudo con la imagen frente a él.

Ryouta estaba acostado en el sofá, con un brazo sobre el rostro tapándole los ojos y un bóxer como única prenda para cubrir su cuerpo. Daiki tragó saliva y dio un par de pasos hacia él, sin poder apartar su mirada. Al parecer el rubio estaba dormido, su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba lentamente siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración, su boca ligeramente entreabierta dejaba escapar un poco de aire cada vez que exhalaba y su abdomen bastante bien trabajado se contraía al mismo tiempo, sus largas piernas, imposibles de ser contenidas en el sofá, colgaban del posa brazos desde las rodillas.

Aomine apretó los puños, maldiciendo mentalmente una y otra vez a su compañero de departamento por haber sido tan descuidado de quedarse dormido en tal estado sobre el sofá. Kise se removió ligeramente en sueños, ocasionando que el brazo que mantenía sobre su rostro cayera hacia un lado, dejándole ver a su espectador su rostro por completo, apacible y relajado. Demonios, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo?

Se inclinó sobre él, colocando una mano en el respaldo del sofá para apoyarse, y acercó su rostro al del bello durmiente hasta el punto en que sintió que sus respiraciones chocaban. Observó atentamente sus labios, tan cerca, prácticamente rogándole por que se atreviera a cortar la distancia entre ambos, un solo movimiento y podría por fin saber si eran tan deliciosos como él imaginaba.

Se acercó un poco más, casi rozando la boca del rubio con la suya propia…

* * *

><p>—Hmm— estiró un poco el cuerpo –cosa que casi provoca que cayera al suelo por el reducido espacio- para salir de su ensoñación. Abrió los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en la sala sin querer, y también de que había una manta sobre él cubriendo su cuerpo del frío. — ¿Qué…?<p>

—No puedes quedarte dormido medio desnudo en la sala con la temperatura tan baja idiota, te resfriarás— dijo una voz desde la cocina al darse cuenta de que el chico había despertado.

—Aominecchi—. Sonrió ampliamente y se levantó del sofá cubriéndose con la manta, ciertamente la temperatura en el departamento ahora era mucho más fría, aunque esa no era su principal razón para taparse. — ¿Tú me diste la manta?

—¿Hay alguien más que viva aquí? — preguntó sarcástico.

—Entonces sí te preocupas por mí— comentó con su típico tono alegre mientras se acercaba a él y le echaba un vistazo a lo que el moreno estaba cocinando.

—Por supuesto que no, pero no estoy dispuesto a cargar con un idiota enfermo durante el verano, así que después no te quejes cuando estés tirado en cama sin siquiera poder levantarte y yo no quiera cuidarte.

—Joo, qué cruel eres Aominecchi— dijo mirando al peli azul con un puchero en el rostro, pero el chico simplemente lo ignoró. Se dio la vuelta de espaldas a él y sonrió, pero no era una de esas sonrisas apantallantes y falsas como las que siempre tenía, sino una sonrisa sincera. —Bueno, gracias por la manta, iré a darme un baño y a ponerme algo de ropa para cenar.

—Sí, lo que digas—. Escuchó los pasos del rubio alejándose hasta que por fin la puerta de su habitación resonó al cerrarse. Suspiró y se apoyó en la encimera junto a la estufa. Demonios, lo había tenido tan cerca de nuevo, había sido un total esfuerzo no voltear a verlo mientras lo único que tapaba su cuerpo era una manta, una tortura de verdad. No podría seguir así por mucho tiempo más.

Kise y él eran amigos desde la secundaria, y no podía siquiera recordar en qué momento el rubio se había acercado tanto a él que hasta conocía a toda su familia y mantenía una agradable relación con ellos. Ryouta solía comentar que quería llegar a ser más independiente de su familia, pero que no quería esperar hasta ser un adulto graduado y con un trabajo fijo, por lo que habían acordado que, como los grandes amigos que eran, cuando ingresaran a la universidad rentarían un departamento entre los dos.

Pero, gracias a otra de las grandiosas ideas del modelo, terminaron rentando aquel departamento unos cuantos meses antes de que se graduaran de la preparatoria, según Kise para que ambos pudieran acostumbrarse a vivir en la misma casa que el otro antes de que comenzaran con la vida ajetreada de cualquier universitario.

Pero el problema aquí era que Aomine se había dado cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que el chico le atraía más de lo que se podría considerar sano en una amistad, y tenerlo justo bajo el mismo techo lo estaba enloqueciendo. Dormir en el mismo lugar todas las noches, con una pared siendo lo único que los separaba, con la oportunidad de dar solamente unos cuantos pasos para poder dormir con ese cuerpo entre sus brazos, era algo que debía considerarse una de las torturas más crueles que existieran.

Su compañero se había convertido en una cada vez más grande tentación. La escena que había presenciado horas atrás había sido una de sus peores pruebas, había requerido de cada gota de autocontrol que tenía en su cuerpo para no echarse directamente sobre el rubio en aquel momento, pero por más que lo deseara eso era algo que no podía pasar, el chico era claramente heterosexual, lo sabía perfectamente.

Suspiró nuevamente, llevando una mano hacia su frente y presionando el puente de su nariz entre su dedo medio y pulgar. —Kise…

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta de la habitación, quedando al instante completamente a oscuras, y se recargó con la espalda en ella. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo al momento en que apretaba en un puño la manta que lo cubría y la pegaba en su pecho, sintiendo una ligera punzada de dolor justo en el lugar en el que estaba su mano.<p>

—Aominecchi…

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Gracias por leer chicos, y recuerden que siempre se agradece un comentario.

Misa-chan


	2. Celebración

_**Capítulo 2 - Celebración**_

Giró la llave y en un segundo sintió la cascada de agua recorrer su cuerpo y empaparlo por completo. Suspiró de alivio y se quedó inmóvil bajo la regadera por unos momentos. Necesitaba relajarse, despejar un poco su mente y pensar con claridad…

Tonterías.

Lo sabía perfectamente, no podría hacerlo.

Era más claro que el agua que en esos momentos se deslizaba por su piel, llevándose la tención acumulada durante ese largo y ajetreado día, despojándolo de sus inquietudes. Pero sin llevárselo a él.

A él, que estaba siempre en su cabeza. Que ni siquiera con las más minuciosa ducha ni la más pura agua podría sacarlo de su ser.

Ya lo tenía bastante claro.

Después de meses de tormentos mentales, de volverse loco hablando consigo mismo cuando nadie más estaba cerca, de repetirse mil y un veces por qué eso estaba mal y que simplemente estaba confundido. Después de, finalmente, terminar hablando con uno de los que consideraba amigos verdaderos acerca del tema, de pedirle su opinión y consejos.

Finalmente lo había entendido.

Ya no había marcha atrás, se preparó para ello… o al menos eso creía. No, estaba seguro. Ya lo había aceptado, no tenía problemas con ello. Bueno, al menos no en el sentido de negación, sino más bien con el hecho de…

¿Qué seguía ahora?

_"__Ahora… ahora voy a… no, mejor… ¿Y si…? ¡Ah, mierda! ¡No tengo ni idea de qué hacer!" _Suspiró derrotado y estiró la mano hacia el estante que se encontraba a su lado, tomando el bote se shampoo y vertiendo un poco en su mano para después dejar el envase en su lugar y comenzar a lavar su cabello.

No era justo. No lo consideraba para nada justo. En toda su vida siempre había logrado tener el control de sí mismo, siempre encontrando una solución viable ante los problemas que se presentaran frente a él. Se había acostumbrado a ello, a conseguir lo que quería, a lograr dominar cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Su primer reto real fue el basket, el hecho de no saber en qué momento podría aparecer alguien mejor que tú y derrotarte, el tener que esforzarte para conseguir vencer. Le encantaba. Pero por lo menos sabía qué hacer, sabía cómo debía entrenar para seguir mejorando, sabía en qué fallaba y qué era lo que podría ayudarlo a crecer. Pero ahora…

Ahora no tenía ni la más mínima y remota idea de cómo enfrentar la situación. Estaba totalmente perdido en ese sentido, perdido en un lugar donde todo eran dudas respecto a lo que pasaría con cada paso que podía dar, o incluso si simplemente se quedaba quieto.

Había una sola cosa que tenía completamente clara: estaba tontamente perdido por ese chico incontrolable que podía llegar a ser Aomine Daiki.

Pero… eso era con respecto a su persona, ¿Qué había con Aomine?

¿Cómo era que él lo miraba? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué haría si de un momento a otro le decía cómo se sentía? ¿Le rechazaría? ¿Se burlaría? ¿O le odiaría?

Esas y mil dudas más pasaban por la cabeza de Kise cada vez que se paraba a pensar en ello. Pero la tortura era cada vez más grande, el sentimiento de querer estar con él, el deseo de perderse entre sus brazos era cada vez más sofocante.

Lo quería, y quería que estuviera junto a él.

* * *

><p>Suspiró. ¿Acaso no llevaba ya demasiado rato en el baño? Se levantó del sofá en el que se había sentado a ver televisión mientras esperaba que el otro saliera de ducharse y se encaminó hacia la salida de la sala para adentrarse en el pasillo, pasando la puerta de su habitación y deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo.<p>

—¿Kise?— preguntó tocando ligeramente un par de veces. —¿Estás bien? Ya llevas mucho tiempo ahí.

—Ah, s-sí estoy bien— escuchó su voz detrás de la puerta para que después de unos segundos el sonido del agua cayendo se esfumara. —Lamento el retraso Aominecchi, voy en seguida.

El sonido de la cortina de la ducha al abrirse y los pasos del rubio se escucharon perfectamente para él, sobre todo porque mantenía el oído completamente pegado a la puerta. No pudo evitar imaginar su estado dentro del baño, con una toalla rodeando su cintura, mientras que pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían su pecho y espalda, y su cabello mojado se pegaba a su rostro y goteaba aún más sobre su cuerpo antes de poder secarlo.

Sintió unas tremendas ganas de tumbar la puerta de una patada al ser lo único que le impedía poder tener esa vista directamente. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para disipar esos pensamientos y a paso un poco lento regresó hasta la sala.

Unos cuantos minutos después Kise se adentró en la sala también, llevaba un short hasta la rodilla y una camiseta gris que le quedaba un poco holgada, mientras que su cabello aún algo húmedo lograba pegarse ligeramente en su frente.

—Joo, Aominecchi, eres bastante impaciente— reclamó mientras se acercaba a la cocina y comenzaba a servir en dos platos lo que el moreno había cocinado para cenar.

—Bueno, si quieres la próxima vez simplemente me olvido de ti y ceno tranquilamente yo solo mientras tu cuerpo se arruga como una pasa bajo el agua.

—¡Mi cuerpo no está arrugado!— replicó haciendo un puchero y, sin poder evitar la tentación, miró su brazo, asegurándose de que lo que había dicho era verdad.

—Ya, lo que digas— comentó indiferente, alejando los pensamientos de querer comprobar él mismo que el cuerpo del otro seguía siendo tan jodidamente perfecto como siempre. Aomine por fin se dignó a levantarse del sofá y acercarse a la mesa justo al tiempo en que el rubio dejaba los platos sobre la superficie.

—Bueno, pero agradezco que me hayas esperado— dijo Ryouta dedicándole una ligera sonrisa, ligera pero demasiado tierna como para que el peli azul la observara sin sentir cómo un sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas, por lo que terminó apartando la mirada.

El rubio lo miró curioso pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su celular comenzó a sonar. —Tiene que ser una broma— se levantó de su asiento rápidamente acercándose hasta donde había dejado tirada su mochila y sacó su teléfono. —¿Sí?

Daiki suspiró quedamente al ver que su compañero se había levantado, se golpeó mentalmente por haber sido tan condenadamente obvio con su reacción y comenzó a comer sin esperar a que el rubio terminara su conversación.

—Ya, entiendo, gracias por avisarme— cortó la llamada y regresó hasta el comedor, haciendo un puchero al darse cuenta de que el moreno había comenzado a cenar sin esperarlo. —Ni que me hubiera tardado tanto hablando Aominecchi—. Se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a comer con tranquilidad.

—¿Quién era?— preguntó, tratando de no sonar demasiado interesado en la respuesta.

—Era mi representante, al parecer hubo algún tipo de problema con la campaña y recorrieron la sesión de mañana unos cuantos días.

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que estás libre mañana?

—Sí— contestó encogiéndose de hombros, para luego caer en cuenta de cierto detalle. —Hmm, ahora que lo pienso, no he tenido oportunidad de celebrar nuestra graduación porque estuve trabajando hoy, tal vez podría hacerlo mañana. ¿Qué dices Aominecchi? ¿Me acompañas?

—¿Eh?... ¿yo?

—¡Claro! Anda, será divertido, lo prometo— contestó dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Pero… yo ya lo celebré hoy con los chicos.

—Anda Aominecchi, acompáñame, sería bastante deprimente si lo celebro yo solo.

—Pero si tú tienes bastantes amigos, seguro que alguno de ellos querrá ir contigo—. No sabía por qué insistía en negarse, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era buena idea ir con él, sobre todo en el caso de que fueran únicamente ellos dos, no sabía qué planes podía tener Kise para la "celebración" y no fuera a tener la mala suerte de quedar en una situación incómoda o que pusiera en juego su autocontrol con el chico.

—Posiblemente, pero yo quiero ir con Aominecchi— dijo con tal convicción y seguridad en su voz que casi pudieron haber hecho que el otro se lanzara a él inclusive por sobre la mesa. Pero se contuvo.

—Ya, está bien, iré— cedió con molestia mientras terminaba con su cena. Se levantó de la mesa con el plato vacío y caminó hacia el fregadero.

—¡Genial! Verás que será muy divertido Aominecchi, no te arrepentirás.

_"__Sí… no estoy tan seguro de eso"_ pensó el moreno.

* * *

><p>Subió un poco más el volumen de la televisión, aunque sinceramente no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a la película que pasaban en ese momento. No podía estar tranquilo, ahora que estaba completamente solo, que su compañero se había ido a su habitación para dormir, no podía evitar sentir su esencia por todos lados.<p>

Sobre todo en el lugar en donde estaba, acostado en el sofá, el mismo en el que había encontrado a Kise horas atrás. Realmente no había podido dejar de pensar en ello desde que el rubio se había retirado a dormir. Lo sentía como si estuviera ahí a su lado, cada vez que cambiaba su posición terminaba imaginando al rubio pegado a él de alguna y otra forma. Y lo peor era su aroma, lo había dejado totalmente impregnado en la superficie del mueble.

Sonrió ligeramente. —Tal vez hasta se me pega en la ropa— dijo con cierto aire de diversión combinado con ilusión. Qué más quisiera él que despertar todas las mañanas con el olor del modelo esparcido por todo su cuerpo, y de paso con el mismo Kise entre sus brazos.

Ese pensamiento dio paso a otro dentro de su mente, uno que -en ese momento se dio cuenta- no había aparecido antes. Se había concentrado tanto tiempo en pensar cosas que parecían imposibles de volverse realidad junto al rubio, pero, puesto que no pensaba contarle lo que sentía, nunca antes se le había pasado por la cabeza cuál sería su reacción.

—Me pregunto qué haría si se enterara…

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Maldito cerebro, ¿por qué no me dejas dormir?"_

Hacía unos minutos atrás, cuando Aomine le había propuesto ver una película con él, se había negado, aún cuando le hubiera encantado quedarse con él, por la única razón de que se sentía aún bastante cansado, a pesar de haber dormido unas horas en la tarde. Pero en ese momento llevaba dando vueltas en la cama sin parar y sin poder mantener los ojos cerrados por más de un par de minutos. Maldita ironía.

Suspiró y tomó su teléfono del buro que estaba junto a su cama.

_«Kurokocchi, ¿Estás despierto?»_

Envió el mensaje a su amigo y se quedó observando el techo de su habitación, aunque en realidad no podía ver nada en la oscuridad. Un par de minutos después el teléfono vibró en su mano.

_«Sí Kise-kun, ¿necesitas algo?»_

_«No lo sé, es que no puedo dormir»_

_«¿Pasó algo con Aomine-kun?»_

Aquella pregunta hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente. Kuroko era el único que sabía de sus sentimientos, se lo había contado en un momento de desesperación porque no entendía lo que le pasaba. Era gracias a él que ahora aquel sentimiento tenía nombre.

_«No… creo, no lo sé, estoy algo confundido»_

Después de unos minutos Kuroko no le había contestado el mensaje, pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormido o algo más, pero se sobresaltó cuando su celular comenzó a sonar anunciando una llamada y contestó de inmediato.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Kise-kun? — preguntó en cuanto el otro había contestado.

Ryouta pasó a explicarle acerca de lo que había sucedido en la tarde.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema Kise-kun, ¿Aomine-kun te hizo algo cuando te encontró?

—¡Es justo eso, no hizo nada!— exclamó tratando de mantener su voz a un volumen bajo, se suponía que él ya debería estar durmiendo. —No es que yo lo haya hecho a propósito, realmente me quedé dormido, pero… no sé, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que me molesta Kurokocchi, estoy confundido.

—Hmm, tal vez es porque piensas que Aomine-kun no se alteró nada al verte en ese estado, lo que significaría que no está atraído por ti.

Aquello se sintió como si le estuvieran clavando una daga en el pecho. —Eso es cruel Kurokocchi… pero, tal vez sea verdad.

—O está el caso de que no haya querido aprovecharse de la situación Kise-kun, no tiene por qué ser exactamente algo malo. Dime, ¿te hubiera gustado que tratara de aprovecharse de ti?

—No— contestó casi sin pensarlo. Justo después de decirlo se dio cuenta de que era verdad, no le habría gustado, se habría sentido usado por completo. —No, no quiero eso.

—¿Lo ves?—. El rubio podía imaginarse la pequeña sonrisa que en ese momento Kuroko debía tener en sus labios. —No te preocupes por eso Kise-kun, Aomine-kun es un buen chico, no haría nada que te lastimara.

—Lo sé— dijo sonriendo ligeramente. —Gracias Kurokocchi, me siento mejor.

—De nada…. Kise-kun.

—¿Sí?

—¿Piensas contárselo?— preguntó con cierto cuidado.

—Yo… no lo sé. Quiero hacerlo, pero a la vez tengo miedo. Pero… supongo que si veo que tengo una oportunidad, se lo diré.

Habló un poco más con su amigo antes de darle las buenas noches y cortar la llamada. Dejó el celular en donde había estado antes y se acomodó en la cama, abrazando una de las almohadas. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello, a abrazar una almohada mientras dormía, era casi como tenerlo a él a su lado. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había comenzado a hacerlo, pero no le importaba, lo seguiría haciendo hasta el día en que pudiera tenerlo a él en sus brazos.

—Si es que ese día llega— comentó con amargura.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>: Gracias por leer, se agradecen comentarios.


	3. Kagami Taiga

**NA:** Hey, chicos, ya estoy aquí de vuelta con el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Agradecimientos especiales para **kappa kolhv **por comentar en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3 - Kagami Taiga<strong>_

—Aggh— gruñó fastidiado mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca, verificando, una vez más, el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar. 15 minutos, su paciencia estaba por los suelos.

La idea de Kise para la celebración había sido muy simple, salir a comer por ahí, dar una vuelta, tal vez tomar un helado, ir a un karaoke de esos que tanto le gustaban al rubio y tomar unos cuantos tragos antes de regresar al departamento. Le había parecido una buena idea…

Hasta ese momento.

Todo había ido muy bien, salieron de casa hacía un par de horas atrás y habían comido en un restaurante bastante modesto y bueno, después se habían ido a caminar por ahí, aprovechando que el día no estaba muy caluroso. Todo bien. Hasta que una chica había reconocido al rubio mientras caminaban cerca de un parque y se había armado todo un gran alboroto por el modelo de primera categoría.

Y ahí estaba él, recargado contra el tronco de un árbol a un par de metros del gran bulto de adolescentes que rodeaban a Ryouta pidiéndole autógrafos, fotos y uno que otro beso que normalmente el chico se negaba a dar. De verdad, pero de verdad que le fastidiaba ver a tantas chicas rodeándolo y pegándose a él, algunas incluso insinuándosele descaradamente, y que el chico les sonriera de aquella manera tan amable y radiante que tenía. Y lo peor, lo estaba ignorando por completo. ¡Demonios!

—Por favor Ryo-chan— Aomine sintió una vena resaltando en su frente al escuchar la voz condenadamente melosa que utilizaba aquella chica con el rubio, y que alguien le aclarara ¡¿Quién demonios le dijo que podía decirle "Ryo-chan"?! —Sólo un beso, no pierdes nada.

—Lo siento señoritas, pero ya dije que besos no— contestó Kise con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—¿Por qué no Ryo-chan?

—¿Acaso tienes novia? — preguntó otra de las chicas mientras se enlazaba de su brazo, atrapándolo entre sus pechos.

—No, no tengo novia— contestó de la misma forma que antes mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre sin ser muy brusco, pero al parecer la chica no estaba dispuesta a separarse.

Daiki comenzó a golpear el suelo con su talón en un intento por recuperar aunque sea un mínimo de su paciencia para no explotar mientras seguía viendo la escena.

—¿Entonces estás libre Ryo-chan?

Otra vez esa maldita voz melosa, de verdad que sentía que le iba a dar diabetes de sólo escucharla, y para colmo ella se colgó del brazo libre del modelo.

—Eh, pues…—. Bien, a él normalmente no le molestaban las fanáticas o las chicas que le pedían fotos y esas cosas, pero no soportaba que se le insinuaran tan descaradamente, o que lo acorralaran, menos el día que estaba tan bien paseando con Aomine, sólo quería pasar un buen rato con él, ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

—Vamos Ryo-chan, si no tienes novia entonces no hay problema por un beso.

Aomine perdió toda su paciencia al ver que la chica se acercaba al rostro del rubio con total intención de conseguir lo que pedía. Se separó del árbol y comenzó a alejarse, no podía interferir ahí porque después no tendría cómo diablos excusarse, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir viendo la escena. ¡Demonios, como odiaba los malditos celos!

Retrocedió un paso al ver a la chica acercándose más. —De verdad chicas, estoy con un amigo y yo…— se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que el moreno ya no estaba donde antes. Lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo vio caminando a unos cuantos metros. —¡Aominecchi espera!— se soltó de las chicas quién sabe cómo y se apresuró a alcanzarlo, ignorando las quejas y los pedidos de que regresara.

Bufó al escuchar la voz del chico llamándolo y se detuvo a esperar que lo alcanzara, se había alejado bastante y podía escuchar que el otro se acercaba corriendo.

—¿Ya te has desocupado de tus importantes asuntos?- preguntó cuando Kise lo alcanzó, probablemente con tono de voz más molesto del que le habría gustado utilizar.

—Lo siento Aominecchi, me acorralaron y no podía zafarme— dijo realmente apenado por la situación.

—Por lo que vi no estabas haciendo mucho esfuerzo por quitártelas de encima—. _"¡Joder Daiki! ¡Deja de comportarte como un maldito novio celoso!" _se dijo a sí mismo, reprochándose su propia actitud. Ellos dos no eran nada, y por más que le molestara ver al otro rodeado de chicas no tenía derecho a decirle nada o recriminárselo.

—Bueno… es que no puedo ser grosero con las fans— contestó sonriéndole, un poco confundido por su actitud, aunque lo retribuyó al hecho de que el moreno siempre había odiado tener que esperar a los demás, y lo había dejado esperando por lo que para él debía haber sido demasiado tiempo.

—Ya—. Soltó el aire pesadamente y se concentró en tranquilizarse un poco. —Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

Kise sonrió aún más y tomó la muñeca del moreno entre sus manos para comenzar a caminar de espaldas mientras lo jalaba un poco y hablaba sobre una fantástica heladería que sin duda alguna le gustaría.

Aomine estaba a punto de decirle al rubio que no caminara así, que podía chocar con alguien o algo o que terminaría cayéndose, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca el chico chocó con alguien.

—Oh, lo siento— dijo al sentir un pequeño choque en su espalda, se volteó rápidamente por si había necesidad de ayudar a quien fuera con quien había chocado, llevándose una gran sorpresa al identificar a la persona. —¡Kurokocchi!— exclamó para inmediatamente atrapar el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo entre sus brazos.

—Ki-Kise-kun… no respiro…

—Ya suéltalo Kise— intervino Daiki halando el cuello de la camiseta del rubio para alejarlo de Kuroko. —¿Sabes? El hecho de que Satsuki no esté aquí no quiere decir que tengas que comportarte como ella.

—¿Algo así? _Tetsu~kun_— dijo el rubio imitando casi a la perfección la voz de su amiga. Al peli celeste lo recorrió un escalofrío al escucharlo, casi sintiendo la presencia de Momoi cerca, y sus amigos rieron por su reacción.

—Vale ya. ¿Tetsu, qué estás haciendo por acá?

—Vine a jugar un poco de basket con un amigo y decidimos pasar por una malteada— contestó el nombrado volviendo a su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

—¿Amigo? ¿Quién?— preguntó Ryouta realmente curioso.

—Hey, Kuroko.

Los tres chicos voltearon ante el llamado que había interrumpido la respuesta del peli celeste para ver a un adolescente pelirrojo, que se veía de la misma edad que ellos, vestido con ropa deportiva acercándose a ellos con dos envases de batido en manos. Kise observó al chico atentamente, atraído por el color de su cabello la extraña forma de sus cejas que de cierta forma le parecían… familiares.

—Aquí tienes tu malteada— dijo el recién incorporado tendiéndole uno de los vasos al peli celeste.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun— contestó con una muy pequeña sonrisa al momento de tomar el vaso. Pensaba presentárselo a sus ex-compañeros de preparatoria, pero se vio interrumpido por segunda ocasión, sólo que ésta vez por la voz de su amigo rubio.

—¿Kagami?— preguntó dando un par de pasos hacia él mientras seguía escrutándolo con la mirada, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres. —¿Kagami… Taiga?

—¿Te conozco?— cuestionó mirándolo con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo era que aquel chico sabía su nombre.

El rostro de Ryouta se iluminó con una sonrisa deslumbrante y, sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó sobre el chico que era prácticamente de su misma estatura y lo abrazó con fuerza exclamando: —¡Kagamicchi!

Aomine se quedó paralizado y con el rostro desencajado al ver cómo el rubio se abalanzaba sobre aquel pelirrojo con una expresión de total felicidad.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— Taiga retrocedió un par de pasos para no perder el equilibrio, alarmado por la repentina acción. Separó al chico de su cuerpo y lo miró sin saber qué rayos se suponía que estaba haciendo. —¿Es que tú vas por la calle abrazando desconocidos todos los días?

—Qué cruel eres, Kagamicchi— reclamó Kise haciendo un ligero puchero, que al nombrado se le antojó de lo más infantil y extraño en un chico de su edad. —¿Qué acaso ya no me recuerdas?

—¿Por qué tendría que…?— su pregunta murió en el aire al percatarse de cierto detalle. —Espera un momento… ¿cchi? — Dio un paso hacia atrás y observó con más atención al chico que tenía delante. Rubio, alto, de tez blanca, con unos peculiares ojos del mismo color dorado que su cabello. Su rostro debió de haber sido la más pura descripción de sorpresa al caer en cuenta de quién era en realidad. —¿Kise?

El nombrado volvió a sonreír. —En vivo y en directo— contestó guiñándole un ojo.

—Wow, no me lo puedo creer— comentó volviendo a pasear su mirada por todo el cuerpo de su amigo. Se acercó y le palmeó el hombro amistosamente. —Sigues siendo tan como siempre.

—Han sido muchos años, Kagamicchi, ¿cuándo regresaste de América?

Mientras los viejos amigos se enfrascaban en una conversación acerca de lo que habían estado haciendo en los últimos años, Daiki apenas terminaba de procesar todo lo que había pasado justo frente a sus ojos y comenzaba a reaccionar.

—Tetsu, acabo de tener la sensación de que me he perdido de algo— le comentó al peli celeste en voz baja, aunque poco importaba ya que los otros dos no parecían recordar que estaban ahí.

—¿De verdad?— lo miró con su rostro totalmente inexpresivo por unos segundos antes de regresar su atención a la malteada de vainilla que tenía en mano.

Aomine ignoró el poco interés de Kuroko acerca del tema y volteó nuevamente hacia la escena de reencuentro que se llevaba a cabo frente a él, donde aquel chico pelirrojo llamado Kagami Taiga —según recordaba haber escuchado— pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Kise mientras ambos reían de quién sabe qué cosa. En ese momento sintió una oleada recorrer su cuerpo, una sensación desagradable invadiéndolo, tenía el presentimiento de que la presencia de ese chico no era exactamente algo bueno para él.

Y tal vez no estaba tan equivocado.

Un rato más tarde se encontraba él, sentado en un sofá al lado de Tetsuya, con una bebida en mano en una habitación de un local de karaoke, mientras observaba cómo Kise cantaba a todo pulmón y a modo que a él le parecía un poco exagerado en sentimiento con el micrófono casi pegado a los labios. Micrófono que estaba en el lugar que deberían de estar sus propios labios, pensó para sus adentros.

Kise terminó la canción y observó de reojo a Aomine, sabía que no era mucho de festejar, por lo que el simple hecho de que estuviera ahí acompañándolos ya era ganancia. Pensó en invitarlo a que cantara una canción con él, pero en ese momento Kagami se levantó de su asiento acercándose a él.

Daiki tomó de un trago lo que quedaba de su bebida, era apenas la segunda que tomaba por lo que no le había hecho ningún efecto aún. Dejó el vaso en la mesita de centro justo a tiempo para observar cómo el pelirrojo se acercaba al rubio pasándole una bebida. Kise le dio un pequeño trago y después Kagami se inclinó hacía él y le susurró alguna cosa al oído, fuera lo que fuese que haya dicho causó que el modelo se sonrojara notablemente. Apretó con fuerza el vaso que aún sostenía, y que ahora tenía ganas de ir a reventárselo en la cabeza a Taiga para que se alejara de su Ryouta.

—Q-qué cosas dices, Kagamicchi— comentó en voz baja y nerviosa ante lo que el otro acababa de susurrarle al oído.

Kagami sonrió ligeramente y le guiñó un ojo. —Es sólo lo que pienso— dijo antes de regresar a su asiento de antes.

Kise lo observó y se tomó el resto de su bebida de un solo trago, el nerviosismo lo tenía un poco aturdido, sin mencionar el fuerte y rápido latir de su corazón, que casi parecía querer escaparse de su pecho en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta del departamento y entró en él a trompicones gracias a la carga que llevaba cargando en sus hombros, y que no dejaba de tambalearse de un lado a otro mientras reía.<p>

No sabía en qué endemoniado momento su compañero se había pasado de la raya con el alcohol, pero ahora era él quien debía soportar sus incoherencias de borracho y encargarse de llevarlo a su cama sano y salvo, cosa que no había sido fácil hasta el momento, pero por lo menos ya estaban en casa.

Cerró la puerta de una patada y reafirmó la cintura de Kise con su brazo para evitar que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo mientras éste le decía cosas acerca de perseguir un unicornio por el arco iris. Suspiró pesadamente y, a como pudo, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación del rubio, prácticamente arrastrándolo por el pasillo y tratando de evitar que ambos terminaran estampándose.

—Es… la última vez… que voy de fiesta contigo— informó entrando por fin en la habitación de su acompañante. Caminó los escasos metros hasta la cama y soltó al chico, quien cayó sobre el colchón en medio de risas.

—Kagamicchi sigue siendo un buen chico— comentó con voz adormecida y dando un par de vueltas en la superficie suave en la que se encontraba. —Me pregunto dónde lo habrá conocido Kurokocchi…— se acomodó hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Aomine rodó los ojos con molestia. Otra vez el maldito de Kagami, al parecer el mal presentimiento que había tenido antes sí tenía razón de ser.

—Además… él sí es observador…— siguió hablando Kise, aunque un poco más bajo, al parecer ya se estaba quedando dormido. —No como Aominecchi, que no se da cuenta de nada— bufó. Daiki lo miró confundido y curioso a la vez, tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ahhh, pero no le digas a Aominecchi eeehh.

_"__¡Está tan borracho que ni siquiera sabe con quién está hablando!"_ —Vale, no le diré nada, pero cuéntame— contestó vencido por la curiosidad. Esperó un poco a que la respuesta llegara, pero en lugar de eso escuchó unos pequeños ronquidos salir desde la almohada. —No me jodas, ¡Kise!

El rubio siguió roncando profundamente dormido.

—¡Kise, no me puedes dejar así, carajo!

Ryouta se dio la vuelta y abrazó una almohada que había estado abandonada hasta ese momento, pegándola a su cuerpo y volviendo a roncar tranquilamente.

—¡Maldición! — Salió de la habitación y fue directamente a la suya, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, que al parecer no fue suficiente tampoco para despertar al chico. Gruñó con frustración y se dejó caer de espalda en su cama, tratando de analizar las últimas palabras que había escuchado. —¿De qué no me estoy dando cuenta?

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Gracias por leer. Se agradecen comentarios ^-^


	4. Pequeña esperanza

**NA: **Lamento la tardanza chicos, he estado un tanto ocupada estos días, pero espero que el capítulo lo compense.

Gracias a **shia 1624 **por comentar en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 4 - Pequeña esperanza<em>**

—Te ves horrible— comentó observando de pies a cabeza al chico que acababa de abrirle la puerta, el cual tenía una expresión de agotamiento en su rostro que hasta parecía zombi.

—Gracias por el cumplido Kagamicchi—. Kise suspiró y se apartó para dejar que el pelirrojo entrara en el departamento. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Lo siento, pero lo digo enserio, ¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó siguiéndolo hasta sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor, la misma en la que se había sentado desde la primera vez que visitó a su amigo tres días después de haberse reencontrado dos semanas atrás.

—No lo sé, no me siento muy bien desde anoche— contestó mientras preparaba dos tazas de café. —Me dolía la cabeza, así que me fui a dormir temprano, pensando que para la mañana estaría mejor, pero no fue así.

—¿Has considerado que, posiblemente, estás trabajando demasiado?— Taiga aceptó la bebida que el rubio le ofrecía mientras lo veía tomar asiento frente a él, con su propia taza humeante en la mano. —Tu último día libre fue el mismo en el que nos encontramos, ¿no?

—No puedo hacer nada, ahora que el verano ha comenzado el mercado se elevó y hay muchas más peticiones de campañas: trajes de baño, ropa de temporada, agencias de viaje, hoteles— volvió a suspirar pensando en todo el trabajo que había tenido últimamente. Colocó su taza frente a su rostro, esperando que el humo proveniente de ella pudiera tranquilizar sus sentidos mientras lo inhalaba, y después le dio un pequeño trago. —Pero estoy acostumbrado a ello, no debería afectarme demasiado.

—Pues para mí sí lo está haciendo.

—Olvidemos el tema— dejó la taza en la mesa y miró atentamente al chico frente a él. —Kagamicchi, ¿me puedes decir ya cómo fue que me descubriste? Me has tenido con la duda por dos semanas.

—Simplemente te observé, eso es todo— contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tan obvio soy?— preguntó con preocupación, el hecho de que el pelirrojo haya averiguado sus sentimientos hacia Aomine con tal sólo un día de haber interactuado con ellos lo ponía a preguntarse quién más podría haberse enterado.

—Bueno, digamos que un poco.

—¿Un poco? ¡Te diste cuenta en menos de cinco horas!— Kise se arrepintió en seguida de haber levantado un poco la voz. Se presionó el puente de la nariz entre dos dedos, tratando de disipar el dolor de cabeza que había aumentado en intensidad.

—Somos amigos desde el jardín de niños Kise, podré haberme ido de aquí por muchos años, pero aún recuerdo las cosas importantes— comentó sonriendo.

—Ya— no muy convencido por su amigo volvió a tomar un trago de café. —Sólo dime qué viste para que pensaras que estaba enamorado de Aominecchi.

—Para empezar, tu sonrisa.

—¿Mi sonrisa?— preguntó confundido. —¿Qué tiene mi sonrisa?

—Sueles tener una sonrisa apantallante todo el día, a donde sea que vayas, pero, cuando lo miras o piensas en él, tu sonrisa cambia a una de felicidad genuina.

Kise se sorprendió e, inconscientemente, llevó una mano hacia su rostro, colocando un par de dedos sobre sus labios.

—Y también está el hecho de que siempre estás pendiente de él— prosiguió Taiga. —Sueles voltear a mirar hacia donde está cuando crees que nadie te ve, sólo para estar seguro de que sigue ahí. No lo miras por más de tres segundos, pero durante ese tiempo tus ojos brillan de emoción.

El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente y retiró la mano de su rostro. —Eres muy observador Kagamicchi, quién lo diría.

Kagami se encogió de hombros y se terminó lo poco que quedaba de su café. —Me sorprende que él no se haya dado cuenta, con todo el tiempo que llevan viviendo juntos.

Ryouta bajó la cabeza ligeramente. —Tengo la impresión de que todo Japón podría estar enterado y aún así él no lo sabría— comentó con un tono deprimido y una sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú?

—¿Cómo?— preguntó elevando la mirada, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Ya sabes, "Estoy enamorado de ti" es imposible que se confunda con eso.

—Pe-pero—. Con la idea de que Aomine podría terminar despreciándolo por sus sentimientos Kise negó con la cabeza. —No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar.

—Y no lo sabrás hasta que lo veas—. Taiga miró a su amigo seriamente y después le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Dónde quedó el Kise Ryouta que desbordaba seguridad? ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Se enamoró— contestó con un nuevo suspiro.

El pelirrojo negó ligeramente con la cabeza al observar la situación de su amigo. —¿Qué razón tienes para pensar que él no siente lo mismo?

Kise se quedó callado por unos segundos, observando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. —Ninguna, pero tampoco la tengo para pensar que sí lo siente—. Queriendo terminar de una vez por todas con la conversación se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, ocasionando que las palpitaciones de su cráneo aumentaran dolorosamente y la habitación se moviera de tal manera que el suelo estaba repentinamente cerca de su rostro.

* * *

><p>—Orden para la mesa cinco— informó el moreno, mientras colgaba la nota que llevaba en mano en el sujetador de pedidos.<p>

Masajeándose el cuello con una mano, Aomine caminó hacia el lugar más retirado de la cocina, cargando a un costado con la bandeja que utilizaba para llevar la comida a las mesas, mientras esperaba a que le dieran algo que servir, ese día el lugar no estaba muy animado y los demás meseros podrían encargarse por el momento.

Se recargó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, mientras su mente viajaba hacia la imagen de cierto rubio sin su permiso. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la celebración de graduación, y las palabras que Kise había dicho mientras estaba borracho aún daban vueltas en su cabeza, estresándolo cada vez más conforme pasaban los días.

_*"Él no se da cuenta de nada"*_.

Durante esas dos semanas, había estado pensando hasta el punto de casi romperse la cabeza, tratando de averiguar qué demonios era eso tan importante que él estaba pasando por alto, pero simplemente no encontraba la maldita respuesta.

Y esa no era la peor parte, por supuesto que no, sino el hecho de que el muy maldito de Kagami no se separaba de Ryouta: había comenzado a visitarlo en el departamento cada dos o tres días —normalmente en horas en las cuales Daiki estaba trabajando, para variar— y solía ir a recoger al chico a su trabajo cada vez que éste terminaba con una campaña, con la excusa de que no era necesario que Kise tomara el metro si él bien podía llevarlo en su coche.

_"__Kagami Taiga, maldito bastardo hijo de…" _

Antes de que el pelirrojo apareciera, Aomine ya tenía que lidiar con sus celos por todas las fans que solían acosar al modelo, pero no había sentido antes tantos nervios al ver a Kise con otro chico, pero con Taiga era diferente, ellos dos parecían ser tan cercanos entre ellos que…

Espera, un momento…

¿Kise con otro chico?

Aomine se golpeó en la frente con la palma de su mano libre. ¡Pero si Kise era heterosexual!

… ¿Verdad?

Bueno, siempre había dado por sentado aquel tema, el chico parecía disfrutar bastante de toda la atención que las chicas le dedicaban gracias a su trabajo, además de que había tenido una que otra novia durante el transcurso de sus estudios.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, ya hacía bastante tiempo que no veía al rubio salir con alguna chica. Pero eso no quería decir que Kise haya cambiado de preferencias. A menos que fuera bisexual…

¡No, claro que no! Era ilógico, no lo había visto tener algún interés de esa índole con otros hombres… hasta que llegó Kagami.

_"__¡Ah, maldición!" _¿Acaso sería posible? ¿Kise… realmente estaría interesado _de esa _forma en Kagami?

_*"Además… él sí es observador…"* _

Kagami había notado algo que él ignoraba. ¿Sería acaso que Taiga sí se había dado cuenta acerca de las preferencias del rubio? ¿Eso era lo que él mismo había estado ignorando todo ese tiempo?

—¡Lista la orden para la mesa cinco!— anunció uno de los cocineros.

Aomine suspiró, saliendo por fin de sus pensamientos que ya estaban comenzando a atormentarlo, y se acercó rápidamente para tomar el pedido, colocarlo cuidadosamente en la bandeja y salir de la cocina.

El día en el restaurante pasó tranquilamente, clientes entrando y saliendo por las puertas principales, y él yendo de una mesa a otra para atenderlos. Ya hace tiempo que había dejado de intentar sonreírles a los comensales, realmente eso no era para él, si su sonrisa no era sincera simplemente no le salía.

Llegadas las 3:00 p.m. salió de su trabajo cargando con un pequeño bolso deportivo, donde en realidad llevaba guardado su traje de mesero. Afortunadamente, ése lugar estaba a tan sólo unos veinte minutos de distancia del edificio departamental en el que ellos residían, y el clima ese día estaba ligeramente fresco, por lo que la caminata le sentó bien para aclarar un poco más sus pensamientos.

No tenía ninguna seguridad de que Kise estuviera interesado en los hombres, y —en el caso de que así fuera— tampoco sabía si ése era el detalle que él ignoraba. Pero una cosa sí sabía, y era que no iba a dejar que el pelirrojo se lo arrebatara. En el remoto caso de que Ryouta tuviera algún interés por los chicos, entonces él también tenía su oportunidad, la principal razón por la que había estado guardando sus sentimientos era la heterosexualidad del modelo, pero sin ella bien podría intentar conquistarlo, aún cuando él no sintiera nada por Aomine en ese momento, podía intentarlo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente abrió la puerta de su departamento.

—¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Daiki se detuvo abruptamente a un par de pasos de la entrada, aún sin haber cerrado la puerta, al escuchar aquella voz que ya comenzaba a reconocer.

—Kagamicchi… no es necesario…

¿Por qué demonios la voz de Kise se oía tan débil? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, que era donde se escuchaban las voces.

—No seas necio, bien que te estás muriendo por que te lleve a la cama.

¿A la cama? ¿Kise… se iba a acostar con él? _"¡No! ¡nononono!" _ Importándole ya muy poco que lo escucharan, se apresuró en llegar a donde estaban, sintiendo cómo una grieta se abría lentamente en algún lugar de su pecho al ver la escena.

Kagami estaba parado junto a la mesa, cargando en brazos a un muy sonrojado Kise, quien además respiraba de manera irregular y rodeaba el cuello del otro con uno sus brazos mientras mantenía la cabeza pegada en su pecho.

El impacto de la imagen lo hizo soltar su bolso, el cual cayó al suelo causando un sonido sordo que atrajo la atención de _la pareja. _

—Aomine— dijo Taiga al verlo parado a un par de metros frente a ellos.

—Aominecchi…

—Lamento interrumpirlos—. Apretó sus manos en un par de puños temblorosos de ira, pero trataba de que esto no se notara en su expresión o su voz. —Parece que están muy ocupados.

—En realidad…—Kagami había comenzado a hablar, pero se distrajo al sentir cómo el chico que llevaba en brazos se removía tratando de bajarse. —Estate quieto ya— le reclamó acomodándoselo otra vez y suspiró. —Aomine, ¿Podrías decirme dónde demonios está el cuarto de éste idiota? Tiene una fiebre muy alta y el muy necio no quiere irse a descansar.

—¿Fiebre?— preguntó no muy convencido comenzando a acercarse a ellos.

—Sí, fiebre, ¿Por qué crees que lo estoy cargando? No puede ni mantenerse en pie.

—Sí puedo— replicó el rubio.

—Shh, tú cállate, que ya te diste un buen golpe contra el suelo—. Kise hizo un puchero ante ese recordatorio, pero se quedó callado como se lo habían pedido.

Aomine llegó hasta ellos y rápidamente colocó una mano en la frente de Ryouta, no necesitó mantenerla ahí por más de un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en calentura. —¡¿Pero es que tú eres suicida?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

—Ustedes dos lo están exagerando todo.

—Exageración o no, necesitas descansar— le reprendió una vez más el pelirrojo.

Por más que Daiki odiara estar de acuerdo con Kagami, Kise necesitaba reposar. —Dámelo, yo lo llevaré a su cuarto— le indicó estirando los brazos para que le pasara al chico.

—Aominecchi, en realidad no…

—¿Prefieres que te lleve Kagami? — preguntó sin poder ocultar la molestia en su totalidad.

—No quise decir eso…

—Entonces calla y deja de quejarte.

Kise gruñó por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que nadie ahí parecía tomarle importancia a su opinión, no era como si no pudiera mover sus piernas unos cuantos pasos a su cuarto. Resignado cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho al momento en que Kagami lo dejaba en los brazos del peli azul, cosa a la que trataba de no darle mucha importancia, aunque eso parecía imposible. Lo bueno era que su sonrojo podía ser retribuido a su estado clínico.

—Entonces, creo que yo me voy. Vendré después para ver cómo sigues Kise— informó Taiga dando un par de golpecitos en la cabeza del chico antes de alejarse de ahí. —Nos vemos Aomine.

—Ajá— contestó indiferente comenzando a caminar por el pasillo hacia la habitación del rubio. —Me imagino que no habrás tomado nada aún, creo que aún había pastillas en la gaveta del baño…

Ryouta se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras y terminó soltando una pequeña risa.

—¿De qué te ríes?— preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad al momento en que entraba en la habitación.

—Es que… creo recordar que habías dicho que no cuidarías de mí en caso de que me enfermara— contestó cuando el otro lo dejó sobre la superficie de su cama.

Daiki se sonrojó ligeramente ante aquello y se dio la vuelta para evitar que lo notara. —Yo no dije eso, seguramente estás tan mal que ya hasta alucinas—. Sin mirarlo de nuevo se encaminó hacia la puerta. —Iré a buscar las pastillas.

—Aominecchi— lo llamó justo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

—¿Sí?— Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y volteó a verlo por sobre su hombro.

—Gracias— dijo sonriéndole.

Daiki hizo un asentimiento y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Gracias a todos por leer, se agradecen comentarios ^-^


	5. Acercamientos

**N.A:** ¡Hola, chicos! Aquí Misa-chan reportándose con el siguiente capítulo. Ya hice mis cálculos y según ellos serán aproximadamente ocho caps en total, a menos que pase algo que lo alargue XD

Muchas gracias a **shia 1624 **por comentar en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 5 - Acercamientos<em>**

—¿Cómo se encuentra Kise-kun?— preguntó Kuroko ni bien él había contestado a su llamada. —Kagami-kun me dijo que está enfermo.

Aomine resopló levemente. Por supuesto que Kagami no podía conformarse sólo con pasar tanto tiempo junto a su compañero, no claro que no, también tenía que ir a contarle al sobre protector de Tetsuya que el chico estaba enfermo. _"Muchísimas gracias Bakagami, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco". _Se encargaría de hacérselo saber la próxima vez que le viera.

—Cálmate Tetsu, está bien. Ya le ha bajado un poco la fiebre.

—¿Lo estás cuidando adecuadamente?

—Ni que fuera enfermero— replicó un poco molesto. —Hago lo que puedo ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, por lo menos haces algo… espero que ése algo no lo haga empeorar.

Sintió cómo un ligero tic se instalaba en su ojo ante la desconfianza de su amigo. —Si tanto te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle estando a mi cuidado, ¿Por qué no vienes a cuidarlo tú? — Inmediatamente después de pronunciar la última palabra se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, y lo confirmó con la respuesta de Kuroko:

—No es una mala idea.

Maldiciéndose mentalmente ante su estupidez y con deseos de golpearse la cara contra la pared, Daiki intentó enmendar su error. — En realidad… seguramente Kise no querría que alguien más lo viera en su estado. —Rogó mentalmente que, por una vez en la vida, la vanidad del modelo le sirviera de algo.

—Seguramente le gustaría recuperarse con rapidez para poder verse tan bien como el modelo que es.

Claro que no esperaba que su amigo le regresara la jugada. Alguien en algún lugar del universo debía estarse divirtiendo bastante a costa del mal día que estaba teniendo.

—Enserio Tetsu no es necesario que vengas, puedo cuidarlo por mi cuenta. —Siendo sinceros, Daiki sabía perfectamente que Kuroko sería una mejor opción para ayudar al chico a recuperarse, y teniendo en cuenta que eso debía ser lo más importante para él entonces no había razón lógica para rechazar la oferta. Excepto, claro, que no quería perderse la oportunidad de encargarse él mismo.

Imaginó que su amigo debía estarse pensando bastante seriamente el hecho de dejarlo cuidar a Kise, porque tardó un rato antes de contestar.

—No lo sé Aomine-kun…

Llevándose la mano libre hacia su cabeza y tirando levemente de su corto cabello, el moreno rodó los ojos y estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido de exasperación, pero se tomó un par de segundos para tranquilizarse.

—¿Estarías de acuerdo si te paso a Kise para que te diga lo bien que lo estoy cuidando? —Esperaba realmente estar haciendo un buen trabajo como para que Ryouta lo eligiera por sobre su amigo sombra.

—Creo que estaría más tranquilo, sí.

—Bien, espera un momento— contestó saliendo de la cocina —había estado a punto de comenzar a preparar la cena cuando recibió la llamada de Tetsuya— y encaminándose por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su compañero. Gracias a que había dejado la puerta abierta anteriormente —después de llevarle a Kise un té y colocarle un trapo húmedo en la frente— pudo observar mientras se acercaba que el chico no se encontraba en su cama.

Curioso se acercó silenciosamente y asomó la cabeza, encontrándolo parado frente al armario, hurgando y batiendo cosas en el interior de éste. —Te llamo después— le susurró a su amigo en el teléfono y colgó sin siquiera esperar respuesta. Caminó igual de sigiloso hacia el rubio hasta quedar tras él. —Kise.

—¡Ah!— el nombrado dio un salto del susto y se volteó inmediatamente hacia él, manteniendo las manos en su espalda. —Aominecchi, no me asustes así— reclamó haciendo un puchero.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó dando un par de pasos más hacia él.

—Em… ¿Buscando ropa, tal vez?— Rió ligeramente. —Estaba pensando en darme una ducha, ya sabes para… relajarme un poco.

Daiki elevó una ceja, nada convencido ante sus palabras. —Sí, claro—. En un movimiento rápido estiró el brazo y logró arrebatarle al chico lo que escondía tras él: un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camiseta azul marino. Definitivamente no era lo que usaría alguien que se queda en casa para descansar.

—¿Acaso piensas salir? ¿En tu estado?

—Tengo una sesión dentro de hora y media, no puedo simplemente no ir— contestó tratando de recuperar sus prendas, pero Aomine, como siempre, fue más rápido que él y esquivó su mano fácilmente.

—Estás realmente mal si crees que voy a dejarte salir así— le informó mirándole seriamente.

—Es mi trabajo, tengo que cumplir. Además, ya me siento mejor.

Ignorando las palabras de Kise se acercó al armario y arrojó dentro la ropa que llevaba en mano.

—¡Aominecchi!— reclamó con la intención de hacer lo necesario por recuperar su atuendo, pero en una acción completamente inesperada Daiki lo rodeó de las piernas con sus brazos y lo levantó del suelo, echándoselo al hombro fácilmente como si de un costal se tratara. —¿Q-qué haces? ¡Bájame!— exigió comenzando a darle puñetazos en la espalda. Aunque, por otro lado, en esa posición tenía una más que asombrosa vista hacia el trasero del moreno. Sonrojándose por sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza para disiparlos y siguió golpeándolo, siendo totalmente ignorado por su captor mientras éste caminaba hacia la cama.

Después de haber arrojado su carga sobre el colchón se quedó parado junto a la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. —Ya hablé con tu representante y le dije que estás indispuesto hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Qué? Pero no puedes…

—Tu salud es más importante, Kise— interrumpió, para después esbozar una sonrisa un poco burlona. —Además, con el aspecto de zombi que tienes dudo que puedas hacer una buena campaña.

Ryouta frunció el ceño indignado por sus palabras e intentó levantarse, para ser detenido por segunda ocasión. Rápidamente Aomine se había acercado, sujetándolo de las muñecas con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo y tumbándolo nuevamente sobre el colchón, pero esta vez colocándose sobre él, apresándolo con su cuerpo. Completamente hipnotizado por esos intensos ojos azules que adornaban el rostro de piel morena que en ése momento se encontraba tan cerca del suyo propio, Kise tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar ante la nueva situación.

—¿Ao-Aominecchi?— logró preguntar un poco nervioso, mientras que su corazón había decidido por sí sólo comenzar a acelerarse, golpeando frenéticamente contra su pecho.

—Vas a quedarte a descansar en esta cama Kise, así tenga que amarrarte a ella, ¿entendido?— Haciendo énfasis en sus palabras aumentó un poco la presión en sus muñecas, hundiéndolas aún más a los lados de la cabeza del rubio.

Tragó saliva y, al verse completamente incapaz de pronunciar palabra, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Bien. —Habiendo conseguido ya lo que quería era el momento de retirarse de ahí, pero no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia los delgados y pálidos labios del chico que se encontraba bajo él, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez retenerlo en aquella posición no había sido la mejor de sus ideas. La visión de Ryouta acorralado por sus brazos y piernas, con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado y sus ojos examinándolo en espera de su próximo movimiento lo dejó completamente paralizado. Sería tan fácil simplemente dejarse caer sobre él, pegando sus cuerpos completamente, y atrapar su boca en el intenso beso que tanto deseaba…

De repente Aomine salió de su estupor, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado pensando anteriormente y reaccionando a ello. ¡Kise estaba enfermo! Él no podía aprovecharse de su debilidad temporal debido a su estado.

—Iré a preparar la cena.

Observó al chico quitarse de encima suyo y retirarse de la habitación. Pudo volver a respirar sólo después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el oxígeno y normalizar su pulso, cosa que no fue muy sencilla, aún podía sentir las manos de Daiki sujetándolo con firmeza y su intensa mirada sobre él.

Eso había estado muy, muy cerca. Incluso podría haber jurado que Aomine había comenzado a acercarse más antes de levantarse, pero probablemente sólo había sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Una vez un poco más tranquilo se levantó de su cama y se acercó al armario.

Al final sí que iba a necesitar tomar esa ducha.

* * *

><p>Suspiró pesadamente sentándose en el sofá.<p>

¿En qué estaba pensando? Acorralar a Kise contra la cama ¿Es que acaso había perdido la razón? _"Más bien el autocontrol"_ ¡Pero no había sido su culpa! No era su intención la de quedar en una situación comprometedora, si de hecho se pasaba los días tratando de evitar que eso sucediera, él simplemente había intentado evitar que Kise saliera.

El haber terminado en la cama sobre el modelo había sido una consecuencia de sus impulsos.

Aunque, haciendo recuento de los hechos, todo había sido culpa de Ryouta, él y su testarudez por no hacer caso de quedarse en cama descansando.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro mientras se dejaba caer contra el respaldo. Si bien él ya había decidido comenzar a explorar el terreno con respecto al chico, eso no quería decir que simplemente se le iba a tirar encima. Menos aún cuando se encontraba con las defensas bajas. Tenía que controlarse un poco más, joder. Y poner más atención en lo que hacía.

Después de unos momentos se levantó para ir hacia la cocina, sacando el celular de su bolsillo para revisar la hora. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía una llamada perdida de Kuroko, pero ya que lo pensaba, seguramente había sido el sonido de la llamada entrante lo que minutos atrás lo hiciera reaccionar ante la situación.

Sabiendo perfectamente lo que a su amigo tanto le urgía que le informara, se decidió a mandarle un mensaje.

«_Kise está dormido, pero te aseguro que se encuentra bien. Le diré que te llame mañana para que no te sigas preocupando._» Obvio era mentira, pero por el momento no le parecía buena idea regresar a la habitación del rubio.

Después de haber recibido un «_Más te vale_» como respuesta dejó el aparato de lado y comenzó a buscar lo necesario para preparar la cena de una maldita vez, porque de lo único que tenía ganas en ése momento era de tumbarse en su cama a dormir y acabar con el pésimo día que estaba teniendo.

* * *

><p>—¿Entonces, se puso celoso?— preguntó sentándose en el sofá junto al chico que tenía sus brazos estirados en el respaldo, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás.<p>

Kagami resopló. —Creo que celoso es poco, de haber podido matarme con la mirada, te aseguro que lo habría hecho.

—Con que sí, eh— comentó subiendo las piernas al sofá, pegándolas a su pecho y colocando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, mientras que pensaba un poco en lo que su amigo le acababa de contar.

—¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a Kise? Ya que parece que Aomine no le es tan indiferente como piensa— preguntó levantando la cabeza de su posición para poder ver a su acompañante.

—No lo sé. Tal vez deberíamos dejar que las cosas tomen su propio curso, podría ser mejor— contestó Kuroko aún pensativo antes de voltear a mirarlo con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro. —¿No lo crees así Kagami-kun?

—Podría ser. Pero esperemos que Ahomine no se tarde mil años en decírselo, porque dudo que Kise lo haga, con lo inseguro que está al respecto.

—Aomine-kun es muy reservado, difícilmente muestra lo que siente. Es normal que Kise-kun no pueda estar seguro de lo que sucede.

—Me he dado cuenta de ello. —Volvió a dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, resoplando levemente. —El caso es que ninguno da el siguiente paso.

—Bueno, tal vez siempre sí necesiten un pequeño empujón.

* * *

><p>Era tan silencioso. El único sonido se escuchaba proveniente del agua que caía abundante del grifo, limpiando los restos de jabón que quedaban en los trastes que estaba lavando. No se había dado cuenta antes de cuán solitario podría ser el encargarse de los platos él solo, desde que vivían juntos se habían armado la rutina de hacerlo entre los dos, pero ahora con Kise enfermo él debía encargarse de eso. Y enserio que estaba echando de menos la alegre voz del chico que parecía nunca querer apagarse, siempre tenía algo que decir, por más que dijera que era molesto que nunca se callara, la verdad era que si no la escuchara todo sería demasiado aburrido.<p>

Su vida sería demasiado aburrida sin Ryouta en ella, eso era algo que ya había aceptado hace tiempo.

Terminando de secar lo antes lavado, salió de la cocina y sin pensarlo mucho se encaminó por el pasillo hacia el cuarto del rubio. Se apoyó con el hombro en el marco de la puerta, decidiendo observar la escena por unos momentos. Kise ya se había dormido, y su cuerpo descansaba plácidamente boca arriba, tapado con la colcha hasta el abdomen, donde reposaba una de sus manos, mientras que la otra se encontraba al lado de su cabeza.

Verlo así le recordaba inevitablemente la escena de esa tarde. Ninguno lo había mencionado durante la cena, el tema había quedado de lado, completamente olvidado, como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado. Pero sí que había pasado, y no sabía cómo tomarse exactamente el hecho de que el chico no le diera importancia. Aunque, tampoco era que hubiera pasado nada en realidad. Tal vez simplemente le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Suspiró y se separó del marco, caminando cuidadosamente dentro de la habitación para evitar hacer algún ruido que pudiera despertarlo. En el buró junto a la cama estaba un recipiente con agua y un pequeño trapo colgando del borde, imaginó que Kise había preferido quitárselo de la frente para dormir más cómodo.

Ya observando de cerca el rostro del chico, se dio cuenta de que se veía realmente agotado, su piel normalmente blanca había adquirido un tono un poco grisáceo, y tal vez le golpearía si se lo llegaba a mencionar, pero podía notar unas pequeñas ojeras. Por más que él dijera que ya se sentía mejor, la verdad era que su aspecto no había cambiado mucho. Tal vez realmente no fuera tan mala idea pedirle a Kuroko que lo ayudara a cuidarlo, con tal de que se recuperara pronto.

En la cama Kise comenzó a removerse un poco, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Creyendo en que podría despertarse dio un paso hacia atrás, pero el movimiento no pasó a más de un cambio con respecto a la posición de su mano, la cual buscó hasta entrar debajo de la cobija que lo cubría. ¿Acaso tendría frío?

—Idiota, no estás bien arropado.

La idea de meterse con él en su cama pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, pero la desechó enseguida. No podía imaginarse la cara que el chico pondría si despertaba con él durmiendo a su lado, aunque era algo que tenía planeado hacer en su debido momento.

Un par de pasos y estaba parado junto a la cama. Tomó la cobija y la deslizó suavemente sobre el cuerpo del modelo, hasta llegar a tapar sus hombros. Aún sin retirar sus manos lo observó atentamente un par de segundos, y sin pensarlo llevó una mano a su rostro, retirando el cabello rubio que caía sobre su frente antes de inclinarse un poco y plantar un suave beso sobre ella.

—Descansa, Ryouta.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos ^-^<p> 


	6. Paciencia agotada

**NA: **¡Hey, chicos! Aquí estoy una vez más con la continuación, espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias a **UziKillian** por comentar en el capítulo anterior. **Mika,** no puedo contestar tu review porque es anónimo, pero te agradezco mucho el detalle :D besos, cuídate.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 6 - Paciencia agotada<em>**

Sintió unos leves rayos de sol golpeando su rostro ligeramente, pero su cerebro aún demasiado dormido no reaccionó en que aquello era algo extraño, dado que había dejado las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación cerradas la noche anterior antes de acostarse. Sin reparar en ése detalle se acurrucó en la cama, terminando también por apretujar un poco más el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Un momento… ¿cuerpo?

Sorprendido ante ése detalle abrió los ojos rápidamente, sólo para descubrir justo frente a él una lisa y ligeramente larga cabellera rubia, que caía suavemente sobre la almohada dejando al descubierto un níveo cuello que era cubierto desde donde debía comenzar la espalda con una camiseta gris.

Unos cuantos segundos fueron necesarios para que Aomine terminara de comprender la situación, hasta que por fin cayó en cuenta de que estaba acostado en la misma cama que Kise Ryouta, abrazando su cintura mientras el chico dormía plácidamente. En cuanto su mente se dio cuenta de ello su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, y en un brusco movimiento se apartó del cuerpo que había abrazado hasta ése momento.

Pero la cama en la que se encontraban no era muy espaciosa, por lo que terminó cayendo de ella golpeando el suelo directamente con su espalda gracias a su impulso, y de igual forma Kise —quien había despertado al haber sido empujado tan bruscamente— terminó en el suelo del otro lado.

—¡Joo, eso duele! — escuchó quejarse al chico para, segundos después, verlo incorporarse sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano y utilizando la otra para apoyarse en la cama.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos adolescentes se quedaron completamente paralizados, Ryouta con la más pura expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, mientras que Daiki trataba de tranquilizarse y averiguar qué mierda estaba pasando.

—¡Kise, ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?! — exclamó aún alterado ante la situación.

—Eh… creo que yo debería hacer esa pregunta, Aominecchi.

—¿Ah? — Atónito ante la respuesta de su compañero logró pasear su mirada lentamente por la habitación en la que se encontraban… y confirmó que el rubio decía la verdad, era la habitación de Kise. ¡¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí, si él recordaba haberse dormido en su cama?!

Al no tener explicación ni una respuesta para la interrogativa que Ryouta debía estar pensando, se levantó del suelo rápidamente con un gruñido y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Espera, Aominecchi…— pero el moreno ya había salido del cuarto ignorando su llamado y cerrando con un portazo. Segundos después se escuchó un segundo golpe, proveniente de la habitación del otro lado del pasillo. Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de su cama, perdiéndose inmediatamente en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué Aomine estaba en su habitación y, más importante aún, acostado con él en su cama?

Se percató en ése momento de que no había despegado la mirada de la puerta desde que el chico la había cruzado. Le hubiera gustado ir hacia el cuarto de Daiki e intentar hablar con él, pero algo le decía que no era una buena idea, al menos no de momento.

Y lo que entendía de todo aquello era que, por alguna razón completamente desconocida para él —y también para Aomine, por lo que parecía— el moreno había dormido a su lado esa noche.

Si lo pensaba bien, la verdad era que había descansado como no lo hacía en un buen tiempo. Se había sentido bastante cómodo, reconfortado, tranquilo. Y también había tenido un lindo sueño…

Al recordar aquel detalle se le subieron los colores al rostro, y bajando un poco su mirada se encontró con un bulto atrapado bajo su pantalón de pijama. _"Joder, no puedes estar hablando en serio" _

Tomando lo primero que encontró a su alcance de su armario se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola y asomando la cabeza ligeramente para asegurarse de que Daiki aún se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto, o que mínimo no estaba por ahí, no quería que se diera cuenta de la ligera excitación en la que se encontraba su cuerpo.

Sin moros en la costa salió de su cuarto y se encaminó presuroso hasta el baño.

* * *

><p>Una vez un poco más calmado trató de buscar una explicación a haber despertado en la cama del rubio, pero no podía terminar de comprenderlo.<p>

El día anterior, después de haber pasado un poco menos de la semana tumbado en su cama para recuperarse, Kise por fin se había sentido lo suficientemente bien como para salir, y alegando que por su culpa se habían atrasado las campañas no tardó nada en llamar a su representante para informarle que ya estaba recuperado y completamente dispuesto para volver a trabajar en cuanto ella se lo pidiera. Y claro, la mujer tampoco había esperado mucho antes de comenzar a moverse.

En cualquier caso, Ryouta había tenido que presentarse a trabajar para comenzar a recuperar el tiempo perdido, y él, por más que no quisiera aceptarlo, había sentido demasiado pesada su ausencia por todo el largo día. Y es que después de pasar días cuidando del rubio, acostumbrado a pararse en la puerta de su habitación y verlo ahí en su cama, dormido, leyendo o haciendo cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlo de su aburrimiento, días de haber velado por él, de asegurarse de que iba mejorando, preocuparse de cómo y qué cocinaba para él… en fin, simplemente se había acostumbrado a tenerlo ahí y estar con él prácticamente todo el día, por lo que cuando el modelo había regresado a su trabajo había tenido su ausencia muy, pero muy presente.

Pero, eso no era razón para que terminara en el cuarto del chico, y más importante aún en su cama, a mitad de la noche sin siquiera darse cuenta… ¿o sí? ¿Que acaso había caminado hasta allí dormido? ¿Eso era posible?

Tal vez la cercanía con Ryouta realmente le estaba afectando demasiado. ¿Sería demasiado tarde como para olvidar el tema y seguir adelante?

Suspiró hondamente al tener su respuesta en menos de tres segundos. Sí, aunque quisiera sabía que ya era tarde para intentar poner distancia, porque no lo resistiría. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que sería alejarse de él, simplemente no podía imaginarlo.

Ya estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Kise, por más que eso le causara dolor de cabeza y unas enormes ganas de tirarse por la azotea.

* * *

><p><em>«Ya estoy afuera, no tardes mucho»<em>

Kise sonrió levemente ante el mensaje que había recibido hacía un par de minutos cuando aún estaba posando para la cámara, y se apresuró a terminar de cambiarse para no hacer esperar más a su amigo.

Caminando hacia la salida del estudio lanzó algunas despedidas aquí y allá acompañadas de radiantes y educadas sonrisas, mientras recibía los habituales "buen trabajo" que solían dedicarle los trabajadores del lugar. Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta, y despidiéndose del par de guardias que se encontraban parados a cada lado de ella, salió al exterior enfundando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Durante el día había llovido bastante, y en ése momento el clima nocturno estaba bastante fresco.

Apresurando un poco el paso hasta la calle, pudo ver mientras caminaba el coche de su amigo —de color rojo, para variar— y a éste mismo recargado con la espalda pegada en la puerta del piloto. Kagami giró el rostro hacia atrás, y al verlo hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano. Él lo correspondió terminando de acercarse, mientras que el chico ya se había metido al coche al verlo caminando hacía él.

—Kagamicchi, aunque me alegra verte no era necesario que vinieras por mí hoy, te dije que el estudio está cerca del departamento y podría irme solo— comentó a modo de saludo después de cerrar la puerta del copiloto.

—No tengo nada mejor qué hacer— contestó encogiéndose de hombros antes de encender el vehículo y comenzar a alejarse del lugar. —Además, llevas literalmente todo el día trabajando, creo que incluso caminar hasta tu departamento haría que te desplomaras en la puerta, causarás que a Aomine le dé un infarto.

—Ambos son igual de exagerados— comentó con un ligero puchero.

—¿Tengo que recordarte lo que te pasó por trabajar tanto?

—Es perfectamente normal que una persona se enferme de vez en cuando, mi trabajo no tiene nada qué ver con eso— contestó cruzando los brazos y mirando a través del cristal hacia el camino.

—Bueno, pues si lo pones de esa forma, sigue siendo inseguro que camines por la ciudad con éste clima cuando acabas de recuperarte.

—Tú no te rindes nunca, ¿verdad?

Kagami esbozó una sonrisa como respuesta y siguió manejando tranquilamente. Ryouta suspiró resignado y finalmente se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su asiento, aún con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Aunque, debo admitir que te vez mucho mejor— comentó el pelirrojo después de un par de segundos. —¿Ahomine cuidó bien de ti?

Kise sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta al recordar los días en que había sido por completo el centro de atención de su compañero, el receptor de sus atenciones, de la mayoría de sus miradas, el que lo hacía gastar su tiempo en él. Daiki había sido tan paciente y consentidor con él al cuidarlo, que casi se planteaba la idea de que todo haya sido solamente una alucinación suya. Casi, porque era imposible que una alucinación lo hiciera sentirse así de hipnotizado como quedaba cada vez que el chico lo miraba fijamente por varios segundos o llegaba a rozar sus cuerpos por alguna u otra razón. No, aquello no había sido una alucinación.

—Creo que tomaré esa sonrisa como una respuesta.

Las palabras de su amigo lo hicieron sonrojarse, y éste sonrió aún más al darse cuenta de su reacción. Odiaba ser tan transparente con él, era casi como si pudiera leerle la mente. Afortunadamente no podía hacerlo, porque no quería ni pesar el montón de cosas que le diría si se enterara de lo de esa mañana…

¡Esa mañana! Aún no entendía ni un poco de lo que había pasado, y la curiosidad por saber qué razón tenía Aomine para dormir en su cama le estaba matando por dentro, pero no había podido hablar con él antes de irse a trabajar: el moreno se había encerrado en su cuarto y no salió de ahí en un muy buen rato, y él tuvo que irse a su primera reunión de ese día, por lo que hasta el momento no lo había visto o hablado con él desde el pequeño _incidente. _

Pero ya había tomado una decisión, en cuanto llegara al departamento hablaría con él, así tuviera que sacarlo a rastras de su habitación. Necesitaba hablarlo, aclarar lo que estaba pasando antes de volverse loco por la incertidumbre. Enfrentaría directamente a Aomine, aunque eso pudiera implicar el confesarle sus sentimientos.

Kagami recibió un mensaje justo cuando ya estaban llegando a su destino, pero el rubio no pereció percatarse de ello. Entró en el estacionamiento del edificio departamental y estacionó el coche en un lugar vacío cerca de las escaleras que iban hacia el interior del lugar.

—¿Te quedarás un rato? — preguntó Ryouta al percatarse de que su amigo había apagado el coche y ya estaba bajando de él. Se apresuró a abrir su puerta y bajar también.

—En realidad, Kuroko me pidió que lo esperara aquí, al parecer vino a ver a Aomine.

—Ohh… Kagamicchi ¿Qué es lo que te traes con Kurokocchi?

Taiga por un momento creyó que el chico lo había descubierto, hasta que miró la sonrisa pícara que le dedicaba. Chasqueó la lengua. —Kise idiota, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—Kuroko y yo sólo somos amigos, grábatelo en la cabeza y no te hagas ideas tontas.

—No son tontas, Kagamicchi. Kurokocchi es lindo, no sería raro que te fijaras en él de otra forma. Si es que no lo has hecho aún…

—Deliras, Kise. Deliras.

—Lo que te haga feliz, Kagamicchi.

—Por cierto— harto de esa conversación que no llevaba a ningún lado, Taiga decidió cambiar el tema y rodeó el coche para llegar hasta donde estaba su acompañante, sacando en el proceso una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta. —Esto es para ti.

—Vaya Kagamicchi, ¿qué es? — preguntó un poco sorprendido por el detalle mientras tomaba la caja en su mano.

—Bueno, sé que tu cumpleaños ya pasó, pero aún así quise darte algo por la ocasión.

Kise sonrió ampliamente y destapó la cajita para ver su contenido. Dentro había un pequeño aro parecido al dorado que utilizaba en su oreja, sólo que éste era de un llamativo azul metálico.

—Ese color… me recuerda a Aominecchi.

—¿Verdad? — Taiga sonrió orgulloso de su regalo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Ryouta se abalanzó sobre él abrazándose a su cuello con fuerza.

—¡Muchas gracias Kagamicchi, eres el mejor! — exclamó envuelto en su estado de completa felicidad. —Te quiero mucho.

—Aamm, sí, yo también Kise— contestó dándole un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda, su amigo a veces era demasiado cariñoso para su gusto, pero bueno, en ciertas ocasiones no hacía daño.

De repente, Kise sintió un fuerte jalón de su ropa que lo hizo separarse bruscamente de su abrazo con el pelirrojo y retroceder unos cuantos pasos, sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Su confusión aumentó aún más al ver que había sido justamente Aomine quien había jalado de su camiseta, y que ahora había tomado a Kagami por el cuello de su chaqueta para estamparlo contra su coche.

—¡Aominecchi!

Daiki ignoró la alarmada voz de Kise y se concentró en el chico que tenía frente a él, quien en ése momento le regresaba la mirada fulminante con la misma intensidad con que él se la enviaba.

—Aléjate de Kise, ¿entendiste?

—¡¿Ha?! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para ordenarme algo así?

—Kise-kun, debemos detenerlos—. Ryouta dio un respingo del susto al escuchar la conocida voz de su amigo junto a él, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada o contestar el comentario de Kuroko cuando ambos lo escucharon.

Daiki había golpeado a Kagami, un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo mandó directo al suelo con el labio inferior partido y un pequeño hilo de sangre brotando de él. El pelirrojo, furioso, se levantó rápidamente de su posición con la intención de regresarle el gesto al moreno, enfrascándose ambos en una lucha de patadas y puños que eran esquivados o recibidos con fuerza.

—¡Aominecchi!

—¡Kagami-kun!

Tanto Kise como Kuroko intentaron llamar la atención de los chicos para que dejaran de pelear, pero estos hacían oídos sordos a sus voces sin dejar de lado lo que los mantenía ocupados.

En un intento desesperado Ryouta se interpuso entre ambos. —¡Paren ahora mismo los dos!

Ambos detuvieron todos sus movimientos al ver al rubio en medio de ellos, con los brazos extendidos para evitar que se acercaran y alternando su mirada furiosa de uno a otro.

—¿Qué demonios les sucede?

—¡Él comenzó!— exclamó Taiga señalando al peli azul.

Aomine gruñó en respuesta, y estuvo a punto de replicar que si él se mantuviera alejado de su Kise entonces no tendría necesidad de golpearlo, pero se guardó aquellas palabras tomándose un par de segundos para normalizar su agitada respiración.

—Nos vamos Kise.

El nombrado ni siquiera terminó de procesar esas palabras cuando Daiki ya lo había tomado de la muñeca y lo llevaba —prácticamente a rastras— hacia el interior del edificio, ignorando sus reclamos y sus pedidas de una explicación.

En cosa de un par de minutos habían llegado hasta la puerta de su departamento. Aomine abrió y prácticamente arrojó al chico dentro, entrando después y cerrando de un portazo.

—Aominecchi, ¿Qué diablos…?— antes de poder terminar su pregunta Kise se vio estampado con la espalda en la puerta, acorralado entre ésta y el cuerpo de su compañero, con las muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza apresadas por las manos de Aomine, quien lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con los suyos casi encendidos en llamas.

—Escúchame bien Kise, en este mismo momento vas a elegir: el idiota de Kagami, o yo.

_Continuará..._

*.*.*.*.*

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, se agradecen comentarios ^-^


	7. ¿Al fin juntos?

**NA:** Hola, chicos. Ya traigo aquí el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente ya cierra la historia. Espero que les guste :3

Muchas gracias a **yumeyluna** por comentar en el capítulo anterior, un beso ^-^

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si no te gusta, salta la escena.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 7 - ¿Al fin juntos?<em>**

Kagami contrajo el rostro al sentir el pequeño algodón —previamente remojado en alcohol— directamente sobre la herida en su mejilla y reprimió un quejido mientras dejaba que su acompañante siguiera con la labor de limpiarle los golpes.

—Lo siento mucho, Kagami-kun, no quería que las cosas terminaran así— comentó Kuroko pasando leve y cuidadosamente el algodón por la mejilla del pelirrojo, tratando de que no le molestara mucho, mirándolo con una expresión de pena total. —Debí tener más en cuenta el carácter impulsivo de Aomine-kun.

—No te preocupes, Kuroko, no es tu culpa— trató de sonreírle para tranquilizarlo, pero terminó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Tetsuya apretó los labios y trató de terminar rápidamente su labor, pero con delicadeza para hacérselo más llevadero al otro. En cuanto hubo acabado Taiga se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá en el que estaban, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, mientras él se ocupaba de guardar todo lo que había utilizado para curar al otro en el botiquín que había dejado en la mesita de centro de la sala del departamento de Kagami.

—Una cosa sí te digo, si después de esto el idiota de Aomine no aclara de una vez por todas todo este asunto, yo mismo lo arrojo por la ventana de su propio cuarto.

Kuroko sonrió de lado, ligeramente divertido ante el comentario de su amigo, y se acomodó en el sofá dispuesto a descansar aunque fuera por un par de segundos de toda esa extraña situación.

* * *

><p>Kise se quedó mirando fijamente aquellos ojos llameantes por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, con las palabras del chico dándole vueltas en la cabeza.<p>

_Kagami o yo._

Su pulso ya se había disparado desde hacía unos segundos, y sentía cómo se le dificultaba el respirar por la cercanía del otro y su penetrante mirada sobre él.

—No… no comprendo, Aominecchi— logró articular aquellas palabras en apenas un hilo de voz, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de que su cerebro fuera capaz de enlazar las palabras en una oración.

Aomine bufó y acercó un poco más su cuerpo al del chico que tenía acorralado contra la pared, casi llegando a pegarse a él, y con sus rostros tan próximos que sus alientos se mezclaban al respirar.

—No puedes tener a los dos, Kise. ¿Qué no ves que ya me estoy volviendo loco?

Y era verdad, cada vez que veía algún gesto cariñoso entre el rubio y el imbécil de Kagami sus celos se disparaban a niveles demasiado altos, dejándolo con casi nada de cordura. Sentía que cada vez que el chico estaba cerca de Ryouta, él se alejaba aún más, como si lo estuviera torturando robándoselo lentamente de las manos, aunque en realidad nunca lo había tenido.

Chasqueó la lengua ante ese pensamiento y aplicó un poco más de presión en las muñecas del otro, pero no demasiada, no quería lastimarlo.

—No estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie. No lo soportaría…

El corazón de Kise de pronto ya no latía desenfrenado en su pecho. No, había decidido que era mejor idea paralizarse por completo después de escuchar esas palabras. Logró, de alguna manera, tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desde hacía rato, pero la nube en su mente no se disipaba, impidiéndole terminar de procesar con completa claridad lo que Aomine estaba diciéndole.

Por un segundo su mirada se desvió ligeramente de los ojos del otro —cosa que no había hecho desde que lo acorraló contra la puerta— y todo lo que pudiera haber estado cruzando por su mente quedó desplazado a un segundo plano inmediatamente.

—Aominecchi, estás herido.

Daiki cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, impidiendo que un gruñido de frustración escapara de sus labios.

—Déjalo, no ha de ser nada.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, estás sangrando!— Kise miró con preocupación el corte que el moreno tenía junto a la ceja izquierda, de donde brotaba un pequeño río de líquido carmesí que se deslizaba por su rostro. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Se soltó de los agarres de Aomine en sus muñecas —cosa que no le resultó muy difícil, dado que el chico los había aflojado después de hacer la observación acerca de su estado— y acercó una de sus manos a su rostro, pero no se atrevió a tocar su herida. —Hay que curarla pronto.

Aomine dejó que el rubio se liberara de su acorralamiento y fuera en busca del botiquín, mientras que él sólo era capaz de apoyar la frente contra la madera de la puerta, pensando en ir a buscar al idiota de Kagami hasta el otro lado de Japón si es que era necesario y terminar con lo que había iniciado en el estacionamiento. ¿Cómo era posible que el muy maldito se las arreglara para joderle la existencia aún si no estaba presente? _"Lo mataré. Lo mataré lenta y dolorosamente…" _

Mientras Daiki planeaba en su mente la manera más segura de asesinar a Kagami dejando su cuerpo en miles de pedacitos, Kise regresó del baño con un pequeño estuche blanco en las manos. El rubio se acercó al sofá y se sentó en él dejando el estuche en la mesa de centro.

—Aominecchi, acércate por favor— Pidió comenzando a sacar todo lo que necesitaría del botiquín.

Aomine soltó un largo y pesado suspiro antes de despegar su frente de la puerta y acercarse hasta él. Se sentó muy cerca, apenas dejando espacio entre ellos, y esperó hasta que el chico comenzó a pasarle una toallita húmeda por el rostro, limpiando los rastros de sangre. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso tranquilizarse un poco mientras sentía las manos del otro recorrer ligeramente su piel.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, la nube de confusión en la mente de Kise fue disminuyendo, y también su preocupación al ver que la herida en la frente de Daiki no era nada grave y ya había parado de sangrar, permitiéndole espabilar un poco y comenzar a procesar realmente lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

Aomine lo había acorralado contra la puerta, diciéndole que tenía que elegir entre Kagami y él. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso?

Una parte de él le gritaba intensamente que era un idiota, que era más que obvio qué era lo que estaba pasando. Pero otra —la que se negaba rotundamente a creerlo— le decía que simplemente estaba malinterpretando todo.

—No me has contestado, Kise.

La repentina interrupción de la voz de Aomine lo hizo dar un ligero respingo de sorpresa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para regresarlo a la realidad. La realidad donde se suponía que estaba curando su herida. Sin mirar al chico a los ojos, tomó una gasa, cortó un pequeño pedazo y lo colocó sobre su corte, rehuyendo de su mirada mientras terminaba con su labor.

—No puedes huir por siempre.

Kise bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Daiki lo observó, con la angustia creciendo lentamente en su interior. Si el chico no quería contestarle, debía ser por algo, ¿no? Porque lo más probable era que dijera algo que no quería escuchar.

—Estoy confundido.

Sí, definitivamente no quería escucharlo. No quería escuchar cómo le decía que no podía elegir, que sus sentimientos por Kagami eran demasiado fuertes como para hacerlos a un lado sólo por él, para estar juntos. No quería escuchar cómo le decía que aquello no era suficiente.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse del sofá y encerrarse en su habitación, pero las siguiente palabras de Ryouta lo detuvieron.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres Aominecchi, no logro comprenderlo…

¿Que no lograba comprenderlo? ¡¿Qué parte de su "Kagami o yo" no había sido clara?! Comenzando a desesperarse, pero rehusándose a salirse de control y gritarle al chico que abriera de una maldita vez sus ojos y viera lo que estaba causándole, Aomine hizo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza para aclarar cualquier duda que Kise tuviera en la mente.

Ryouta apenas pudo sentir una mano instalándose en su nuca antes de levantar la mirada y que sus labios fueran completamente apresados por los del moreno, acariciándolos y saboreándolos a su antojo, mientras que él estaba que no terminaba de creerse lo que pasaba.

No no no no. Aquello era un sueño, tenía que serlo, seguramente el cansancio acumulado le había ganado, haciendo que se quedara dormido en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Kagami. Sí, seguramente era eso. En cualquier momento se despertaría en el coche mientras su amigo lo zarandeaba ligeramente y le decía que ya habían llegado, mirándolo con preocupación por haberse quedado dormido con tanta facilidad. Pero el beso se alargó y era momento que no despertaba de su fabuloso sueño.

_"__¿Eres idiota, verdad? ¡No estás soñando! ¡Regrésale el bendito beso antes de que se aleje!"_

La voz en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar, y con las manos temblorosas pero realmente ansiosas se aferró al cuello de Aomine, acercándolo aún más y contestando por fin el beso que llevaba esperando por tanto tiempo. Era completamente indudable que ninguna de sus fantasías, ni siquiera las más vividas, se acercaban siquiera a la verdadera sensación de los labios de Aomine sobre los suyos, tomándolos con intensidad rozando en lo brusco, pero en ese momento poco le importó, lo único que sabía era que estaba despierto por completo y besando a Daiki como si no hubiera un mañana.

No se separó de esos labios hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a quemar por la falta de oxígeno, obligándolo a alejarse para poder recuperarlo. Nunca antes había deseado tanto el tener una mayor capacidad de retención de aire, pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron rápidamente al sentir casi al instante los labios de Aomine deslizándose por su mejilla lentamente, hasta llegar a su oído donde soltó un resoplido que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza y casi jadear de la impresión. Sintió también una de sus manos posarse en su cintura y pegarlo más a él, mientras que la izquierda —que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en su nuca— se deslizaba lentamente por su espalda.

—Sé mío, Ryouta— susurró Aomine contra su oído con voz grave y casi necesitada.

Kise no se paró a pensar que lo que el chico le pedía podía ser un simple acostón. No, su mente estaba completamente nublada por todo el deseo que había reprimido en los últimos meses y que se había liberado con el intenso beso, y su cuerpo estaba por completo fuera de su control, con aquel fuego creciente recorriéndolo como si viajara por sus venas, consumiendo todo a su paso.

No se resistió cuando Aomine descendió y comenzó a besar la piel expuesta de su cuello, lamiéndola y devorándola con sus labios como si creyera que era un dulce y que alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento a arrebatárselo. Ni tampoco cuando sintió su mano colarse debajo de su camiseta, provocándole descargas eléctricas ahí donde sus dedos rozaban directamente sobre su piel, y en poco tiempo se encontró sentado a horcajadas sobre los muslos del moreno, estirando los brazos hacia arriba para dejar que le sacara la prenda que ya estaba estorbando, para después aferrarse a sus cortas hebras azules como si fueran la valsa a la que un náufrago se aferra para sobrevivir.

Por un momento el mundo se detuvo. El tiempo dejó de correr, y todo a su alrededor se congeló completamente cuando su mirada dorada se cruzó directamente con esos intensos y profundos fosos azules. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de otra cosa que no fueran sus respectivos amantes, y no les importó cuánto tiempo, segundos o minutos, mantuvieron esa conexión antes de que Kise volviera a inclinarse hacia los labios del moreno. Un beso lento, pausado, pero pasional en el que se entregaba por completo a él, sin reservas.

Aomine no dudó ni un segundo antes de colar su lengua en esa cavidad, explorando cada parte, cada rincón, cada recoveco buscando revelar todos y cada uno de los secretos que pudiera albergar. Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por la ahora desnuda espalda de Kise, disfrutando de cada relieve que hallaba en su camino, de su calor corporal mezclándose en sus manos y encendiendo aún más la chispa en su interior. Sus manos siguieron bajando hasta llegar al trasero del rubio, estrujándolo para pegarlo completamente a su cuerpo, ocasionando que ambas erecciones se rozaran debajo de la tela de los pantalones.

Kise gimió, separándose de su boca para dejar salir su voz, momento que el moreno aprovechó para bajar sus labios por su cuello, deslizándose con parsimonia mientras saboreaba concienzudamente esa exquisita y dulce piel, causando escalofríos en el receptor de tales atenciones y que éste se aferrara a sus hombros, para después comenzar a buscar la manera de retirar la prenda que aún intervenía en el contacto directo de piel con piel.

Aomine siguió bajando hasta llegar a los botones levemente rozados de su pecho y se entretuvo un rato jugueteando con ellos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos una y otra vez, deleitándose con los jadeos y la pesada respiración de Ryouta, hasta que éste encontró por fin el borde de su camiseta y tuvo que separarse un poco de él para dejar que se la retirara.

En cuanto la prenda estuvo fuera Kise lo besó ansioso mientras se paseaba con las manos de arriba a abajo por su espalda, recorriendo con su calor cada centímetro de su piel. Volvió a hacer que sus caderas friccionaran, y Kise soltó un sonido que casi pareció un sollozo de excitación sobre sus labios.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Daiki sujetó al chico desde la parte trasera de sus muslos y se levantó del sofá, teniendo que separarse de sus labios para poder hablar.

—¿Tu habitación o la mía?

Kise estuvo a punto de contestarle que eso era lo que menos le importaba en ése momento, pero alguna parte de su cerebro que aún pensaba con claridad le recordó que su habitación estaba más próxima que la del moreno.

—La mía— contestó sujetándose de los fuertes brazos de Aomine y comenzando a repartir besos por su cuello.

Para Daiki fue realmente difícil seguir caminando hacia la habitación de Kise sin terminar estampándolo contra alguna de las paredes a su paso, sobre todo con el chico besándolo y acariciándolo por todas partes, pero al final consiguió llegar hasta el cuarto y a la cama, donde se dejó caer con Ryouta bajo su cuerpo.

—Aominecchi…

Kise se estremeció cuando Daiki comenzó a besar su torso de nuevo, pero esta vez pasando de largo sus pezones y descendiendo con sus labios y lengua por su abdomen, mientras sus manos se concentraban en comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón.

Aomine habría podido pasarse horas y horas recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo de Kise sin cansarse, pero en ése momento su necesidad y deseo mezclados eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa, y decidió dejar la experimentación para la próxima vez. Su mente estaba demasiado nublada como para pensar si esa próxima vez realmente llegaría a pasar.

Terminó de desvestir al chico, deshaciéndose en el proceso del resto de su propia vestimenta, quedando así ambos completamente desnudos ante la mirada lujuriosa de su compañero. Aomine volvió a su posición sobre el cuerpo de su amante y besó sus labios una vez más, colocando una mano en su cadera y deslizando suavemente los dedos sobre su piel.

—Date la vuelta— susurró sobre sus labios cuando se separaron.

Kise asintió levemente y le plantó un rápido beso en la boca antes de girar su cuerpo y quedar con el pecho pegado sobre el colchón, mientras que Aomine lo presionaba con su propio cuerpo pegado a su espalda pero sin aplastarlo. Sintió cómo los labios de Daiki comenzaban a pasearse por su cuello y hombros, y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando restregó su duro miembro contra su trasero pero sin llegar a penetrarlo.

—Eres virgen, ¿verdad, Ryouta?

El nombrado se sonrojó ante la declaración de su compañero, pero una nueva fricción entre sus nalgas lo hizo soltar otro gemido y asintió en respuesta.

—Aominecchi…

Daiki no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la voz necesitada de su amante, y besó la piel detrás de su oído con suavidad y lentitud.

—Tranquilo, iremos lento—. Deslizó su mano por la espalda de Kise, tomándose su tiempo para recorrer cada musculo en ella, hasta pasar por su hombro y acercarla a su rostro, colocando tres dedos sobre sus labios. —Lámelos.

Kise obedeció y abrió la boca para dejar que esos dedos entraran en ella y poder comenzar a humedecerlos con su saliva, mientras que Aomine seguía repartiendo besos y una que otra mordida por su espalda, y restregándose cada cierto tiempo contra su trasero, causando que se estremeciera y excitara cada vez más.

Cuando sintió la primera intrusión en su entrada apretó la almohada entre sus manos, más por nerviosismo que por cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Te duele?

Ryouta negó con la cabeza e intentó aflojar un poco más su interior. —Sólo es… extraño…

Se relajó un poco más al sentir los labios de Aomine besando sus hombros con suavidad, y su otra mano paseándose por su cuerpo. No habría creído antes que Aomine pudiera ser tierno en momentos como ése, pero realmente le estaba ayudando y lo agradecía bastante, sobre todo porque imaginaba que debía estarle costando mucho el contenerse. Su respiración fue volviéndose más pesada y sus jadeos más continuos conforme el tiempo corría y Daiki lo preparaba, ahora con tres dedos dentro de él. El dolor que en algún momento llegó a sentir comenzaba a disminuir, pero se dio el caso en que Daiki rozó algo dentro de él que lo hizo soltar un gemido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores, e impulsar su cadera hacia atrás en un intento por volver a sentir aquella corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Aomine siguió dilatando al chico por unos momentos más, rozando continuamente su punto y deleitándose cada vez que soltaba un gemido y apretaba la sabana en sus manos. En cuanto pensó que estaba listo retiró sus dedos y sostuvo la cintura de Kise firmemente con ambas manos, acercando su erección a la entrada de su amante.

Kise se preparó mentalmente para lo que seguía, pero aún así no pudo evitar morder la almohada cuando Aomine comenzó a penetrarlo. Dolía. Maldición, por supuesto que dolía, pero no al grado de ocasionar que le pidiera que se detuviera. Trató de relajarse y hacer aquello menos doloroso, tanto para él como para Aomine, y se alegró al escuchar un jadeo junto a su oído, mientras el aliento del moreno golpeaba suavemente contra su piel.

Daiki esperó el tiempo que consideró necesario para que el chico se acostumbrara, pero era realmente difícil mantenerse quieto con ése calor apretado rodeando su miembro, por lo que, en cuanto sintió que Kise se relajaba más, comenzó a moverse en un vaivén lento y casi rítmico dentro de él al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos desde la cadera del rubio, subiendo por sus costados y acariciando sus brazos, para finalmente llegar hasta sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos.

Al principio Ryouta apretó los labios, acostumbrándose al movimiento y a las primeras estocadas, estremeciéndose bajo el cuerpo de su amante con cada una de ellas. Daiki golpeó su punto y Kise volvió a gemir y a mover sus caderas al ritmo de Aomine. Aún podía percibir un poco de dolor, pero quedaba desplazado por completo gracias al placer que lo embargaba.

En cuestión de tiempo la habitación se inundó con jadeos y gemidos de placer por parte de ambos, y el sonido de la cama balanceándose junto a sus cuerpos.

Kise no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Aomine y ése momento, en el calor que lo recorría por completo, en sus cuerpos conectados, sus manos entrelazadas y sus labios unidos en un intenso beso que en pocos segundos lo dejó sin respiración.

—Ao-Aominecchi…— llamó Kise en medio de gemidos. —Más… más fuerte…

Daiki dejó escapar un gruñido de excitación. —Demonios, Ryouta. —Salió del interior del chico y sujetó su cintura firmemente para darle la vuelta y así poder tener su rostro a la vista. Levantó la cadera del rubio y lo penetró con una fuerte estocada, deleitándose con el gemido y la expresión de placer del modelo.

Kise rodeó la cintura de Aomine con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos. Lo acercó a él para poder besar sus labios nuevamente, enterrando los dedos en su cabello y tirando un poco de él cada vez que golpeaba su próstata con esa fuerza y firmeza que caracterizaba sus movimientos.

Daiki no detuvo sus movimientos ni bajó el ritmo de estos hasta que Kise llegó al orgasmo, sin siquiera haber tocado directamente su miembro, apretando su interior de manera asfixiante y arrastrándolo al final unos momentos después. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, mientras ambos respiraban tratando de recuperar el aire que habían perdido, y salió de su interior para después dejarse caer a su lado en la cama.

Pasaron los minutos, sus respiraciones ya normales eran lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio de la habitación, ya que ninguno de los dos se dignaba a hablar. Aomine sólo tenía ganas de abrazar al rubio, besar sus labios y dormirse ahí a su lado, pero su mente —ahora ya completamente despejada— no dejaba de recordarle un pequeño detalle que le impedía el hacerlo.

Kise aún no había hecho su elección.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado ^-^ Muchas gracias por leer, y recuerden que un comentario siempre es bien recibido.<p> 


	8. Por si no ha quedado claro

**NA: **Bueno, chicos, todo en esta vida tiene un fin, y esta historia ha llegado al suyo.

**kappa kolhv, shia1624, UziKillian, Mika, yumeyluna **Gracias por haber comentado en alguno de los capítulos de la historia ^-^

Les agradezco mucho a todos por acompañarme hasta aquí y darme ánimos para continuar. ¡Los quiero mucho, chicos!

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo final.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8 - Por si no ha quedado claro<strong>_

Aomine sabía que el simple hecho de haber tenido sexo podría llegar a considerarse como una respuesta, pero en un caso tan importante como ese no quería saltar directamente a conclusiones y terminar equivocándose, como en algunas ocasiones ya le había pasado. A su lado podía escuchar la respiración de Kise, lenta y tranquila, pero no sentía ningún tipo de movimiento y por un momento pensó que el chico ya se había quedado dormido, hasta que escuchó su voz hablándole con algo de timidez.

—¿Puedo abrazarte, Aominecchi?

Aomine giró el rostro para poder verlo, y se topó con los ojos de Kise mirándolo con una mezcla de inseguridad y anhelo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ryouta mordió su labio inferior levemente. —Porque no sé cuáles son nuestros términos ahora, ni si estaría bien para ti que lo hiciera.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? — El par de orbes dorados brilló por un segundo, aunque Aomine no pudo identificar lo que había detrás de ellos, y el rubio asintió. —Entonces hazlo.

Kise sonrió, una pequeña y dulce sonrisa que Aomine agregó a su lista mental de las cosas que le gustaban del chico, y se acercó a él deslizándose sobre la cama, hasta quedar de costado a su lado. Colocó un brazo sobre el abdomen del moreno y acomodó la cabeza en su hombro.

Daiki le regresó el abrazo rodeándole la cintura y apretándolo un poco más contra su cuerpo, y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar suavemente la blanca piel de su cadera sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

—¿En qué estás pensando? — preguntó Aomine después de unos segundos en los que ambos se mantuvieron en completo silencio.

—¿Me quieres, Aominecchi?

Aomine tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración un momento por el repentino cuestionamiento. No había esperado que el chico le contestara con otra pregunta, mucho menos con esa. Y no era que él dudara de sus sentimientos por Kise, o que tuviera miedo a demostrarlos —Aomine Daiki no le temía a nada— era sólo que el rubio lo había tomado desprevenido, y por eso tardó en responder. Pero esos segundos de duda fueron suficientes para que Kise cerrara los ojos y su corazón se encogiera en su pecho.

—Te quiero, Kise.

—Como amigos— declaró el rubio, apretando los labios para evitar el temblor en ellos.

Aquella respuesta había sido un susurro apenas audible, pero aun así Aomine pudo detectar un toque de tristeza y resignación en ella. Se preguntó cómo fue que habían llegado hasta ese punto en el que ninguno estaba seguro de nada acerca del otro y sólo caminaban a la deriva. Él, por su parte, llevaba demasiado tiempo sacando sus propias conclusiones con todo lo referente a Kise, sin siquiera darse tiempo para averiguar si eran correctas o erróneas, y ya estaba harto de tratar de ir por lo seguro. Iba a arriesgarse, todo o nada.

Se removió para cambiar su posición, y pudo sentir por un momento la resistencia de Ryouta a soltarlo, lo que hizo que sonriera ligeramente mientras se colocaba de costado para quedar frente a él. Kise no lo miraba, tenía la mirada escondida debajo de su fleco, cosa que provocó que Aomine resoplara, pero dejó que mantuviera esa posición mientras hablaba.

—No, no como amigos, ni como hermanos ni nada que se le parezca. Demonios, estoy cansado de todo esto: de los malditos malentendidos, los secretos, el idiota de Kagami. De todo. Así que escúchame bien y pon mucha atención a esto— Aomine tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y se inclinó para alcanzar su boca. Lo besó con suavidad y lentitud, rozando sus labios con los propios y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearlos por completo. Un beso muy diferente a todos los anteriores, y aun así uno de sus favoritos.

Se separó del chico mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Los orbes dorados de Kise tenían unas cuantas lágrimas agolpadas que seguían negándose a salir, mientras que los suyos brillaban con seguridad. —Te quiero, Kise Ryouta, y quiero que seas mi pareja. —Acarició la mejilla del otro con su pulgar, llevándose consigo una pequeña gota que había logrado escapar. —¿Y tú?

Kise de alguna forma logró esbozar una sonrisa con los labios temblorosos y asintió. —Yo también te quiero, Aominecchi.

Aomine sonrió de lado y rodeó el cuerpo de Ryouta con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo para pegarlo por completo a él. Respiró el delicioso aroma de su cabello hundiendo la nariz en él, mientras su cuello era apresado por los brazos del otro. Sintió cómo plantaba un beso en su clavícula y sonrió involuntariamente. Kise se removió un poco para separarse lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, con una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios.

—Y, por si no ha quedado claro, sí quiero ser tu pareja, _~Aominecchi~_

Daiki gruñó levemente, pero aunque lo intentara no podía desaparecer su propia sonrisa, menos cuando Kise enredó sus piernas y besó su mejilla suavemente, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—Aunque, no puedo creer que creyeras que me gustaba Kagamicchi.

Kise soltó una ligera risa cuando Aomine gruñó ante la mención del pelirrojo.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con él, ¿qué querías que pensara?

—_Ahomine. _

—¿Ves? ¿Y así no quieres que crea que te gusta?

Kise volvió a reír y besó ambas mejillas del moreno sin borrar su sonrisa, para después pasar a su boca, rozando sus labios por unos segundos antes de atrapar el labio inferior entre sus dientes y succionarlo levemente, provocando que Aomine volviera a gruñir, pero esta vez de satisfacción, y sostuviera su cintura firmemente contra la suya. Ryouta sonrió sobre sus labios y permitió que el otro atrapara ahora los suyos, mordiéndolos sin brusquedad y lamiéndolos con lentitud, antes de profundizar el beso.

Kise impulsó su cuerpo contra Aomine, haciendo que éste quedara con la espalda contra la cama y el chico recostado sobre él.

—¿Eso te convence? — preguntó Ryouta cuando por fin se separó de los labios de su pareja.

—Hmm, no lo suficiente. Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso.

Los labios de Aomine se curvearon en una ladeada sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron por el deseo cuando el chico rozó su muslo entre sus piernas.

—¿Y qué sería eso, Aominecchi?

Daiki los hizo girar para invertir la posición y atrapar a Kise contra el colchón, con una mano posicionada en su muslo izquierdo y el otro brazo apoyado en la cama sobre la rubia cabellera. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos y sonrieron antes de que Aomine se inclinara para alcanzar la boca de _su_ modelo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente cuando Aomine abrió los ojos no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al contemplar la escena: él en el cuarto de Kise, acostado en la cama con el rubio durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, dándole la espalda mientras él lo mantenía contra su cuerpo abrazando su cintura para pegarlo a su pecho.<p>

Por un momento todo eso inevitablemente le pareció un dejavu de la mañana del día anterior, pero desechó esa idea casi al instante, pues la verdad era que ambos casos distaban mucho del otro, comenzando por el hecho de que, en esta ocasión, se encontraban ambos desnudos y cubiertos únicamente por una cobija de la cintura para abajo, sin mencionar que él sabía a la perfección la razón por la que estaba ahí esa mañana, y recordarlo sólo hizo que ampliara su sonrisa.

Rompió el contacto con el que rodeaba el cuerpo del rubio sólo para deslizar con suavidad la yema de sus dedos por la blanca piel del brazo de Kise, disfrutando del cosquilleo que le provocaba ese simple roce mientras observaba el ligero movimiento del cuerpo del otro al respirar.

Una parte de su mente no podía terminar de creer que por fin había llegado el día en que despertara a su lado después de pasar la noche con los cuerpos enredados en medio de besos y caricias. Pero ahí estaba, y ésa vez era demasiado vívido como para tratarse de un sueño.

Él le había dicho lo que sentía y Kise le había correspondido. El chico que dormía a su lado era, oficialmente, su pareja. Suyo y de nadie más.

Con esa resolución en mente retiró el poco cabello rubio que caía sobre la nuca de Ryouta y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, respirando profundamente su aroma —se preguntó por un segundo si se le habría quedado impregnado en su cuerpo y mezclado con su propio olor corporal, lo que no le molestaría en absoluto— antes de plantar un beso en lo que, había descubierto durante la noche, era el punto débil del chico. Plantó con lentitud beso tras beso en ese punto y una pequeña parte del área que lo rodeaba, mientras deslizaba su mano por el brazo y el costado de Kise, hasta que éste comenzó a removerse ligeramente en sueños, entonces Aomine pasó de besar su cuello a detrás de su oreja, dejando que su propia respiración golpeara con suavidad contra su piel y sintiéndose satisfecho cuando percibió el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Kise no tardó en despertar, sonriendo al abrir los ojos y encontrar a Daiki plantando un beso en su mejilla. —Buenos días, Aominecchi.

Aomine le sonrió levemente y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios. —Buenos días.

Ryouta le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos aún soñolientos. —¿Qué hora es?

—¿Importa?

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa ante la respuesta. —No, supongo que no. —Se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al moreno y rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo, acurrucándose en su pecho. —Se siente bien… despertar contigo y que no me arrojes al suelo.

Daiki rió y apretó más al chico entre sus brazos. — Definitivamente prefiero tenerte aquí. —Besó la superficie de su cabello y se quedó unos momentos acariciando su espalda con ese silencio relajante rodeándolos. —Deberíamos tomar una ducha y después desayunar, muero de hambre y quiero pensar que tú también —comentó por fin, mirándolo y revisando unos cuantos chupetones que resaltaban en la nívea piel de su amante.

—Pues… en realidad, preferiría no tener que, em, levantarme. —Kise trató de huir de la mirada inquisitiva de Aomine hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno, pero eso no evitó que se preocupara.

—¿Te lastimé?

—¡No! — exclamó levantando el rostro impulsivamente, mostrándole al otro sus mejillas sonrojadas. —No realmente, es sólo que… bueno, em, digamos que fue… ¿mucha actividad para una primera vez?

Aomine lo observó parpadeando un par de veces, perplejo, y después estalló riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Aominecchi! — reclamó el rubio golpeando su brazo ligeramente y haciendo un puchero. —Joo, deja de reírte.

—Perdón, perdón— después de un par de segundos su risa se apagó por completo, pero sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Volvió a rodear la cintura de Ryouta para pegarlo a su cuerpo y besar sus labios. —Entonces, sólo hay que acostumbrarte, ¿no?

Kise asintió, con su sonrojo aumentando un poco más. —Pero no hoy, mi trasero te lo agradecería.

Daiki gruñó levemente y volvió a besarlo. —Supongo que tendré que aceptar eso. Pero en cuanto puedas, habrá que recuperar ese tiempo.

La cara de Kise podría haber competido contra un tomate y ganado fácilmente. —Entonces tú, em… ¿te-te gustó?

Aomine rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar contestar: —No, Kise, no me gustó. De hecho, fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, completamente horrible, y por eso quiero repetirlo, porque gracias a ti ahora soy sadomasoquista.

Ryouta lo fulminó con la mirada y mordió su hombro con fuerza, logrando sacarle un gruñido. —Te lo mereces— le sacó la lengua como si fuera un niño pequeño y Daiki la atrapó entre sus dientes antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sonriendo con perversidad de tal manera que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por completo. El moreno posó una mano en su nuca y lo jaló levemente hacia sí, juntando sus bocas con intensidad en un beso con lenguas y dientes luchando por el control.

Kise enredó su pierna con la de Aomine y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, tratando de profundizar aún más ese contacto. Cuando se separaron le sonrió al otro con una felicidad que inundaba sus ojos, y estaba a punto de volver a acurrucarse en su pecho cuando una melodía musical comenzó a escucharse en la habitación. Suspiró al reconocerla. —Es mi teléfono.

—Yo te lo alcanzó— dijo Aomine al ver la mueca que el chico había formado al intentar incorporarse. Besó su cabello y se quitó la cobija de encima para salir de la cama, sin preocuparse mucho por cubrir su desnudez, aunque no era como si Ryouta se quejara de la vista.

Aomine siguió el sonido de la tonada y encontró el pantalón del rubio tirado en el suelo. Lo levantó metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el aparato que aún seguía sonando, fulminando la pantalla con la mirada al ver el contacto de la llamada entrante.

_«Kagamicchi»_

Inhaló profundamente, aguantando las ganas de cortar la llamada, y le arrojó el artefacto al chico que, de alguna manera, había logrado sentarse en la cama, quien lo atrapó entre sus manos y lo miró de reojo antes de contestar.

—Buenos días, Kagamicchi. —Kise observó cómo Aomine se colocaba el bóxer y el pantalón de la noche anterior, y se mordió el labio cuando lo vio salir de la habitación.

—¿Días? Son las 12:30, Kise-kun.

El rubio abrió los ojos por completo, ignorando las palabras de su amigo. —¿Kurokocchi? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Kagamicchi?

—El mío se quedó sin carga anoche, así que…

—Espera un momento—interrumpió Kise, formando una pequeña sonrisa—, ¿te quedaste a dormir en el departamento de Kagamicchi? —Casi se soltó a reír cuando su amigo no le contestó inmediatamente—. Oh por dios, Kurokocchi…

—No es lo que estás pensando, Kise-kun. Anoche lo acompañé para ayudarle a curarse los golpes y terminó haciéndose muy tarde, así que preferí quedarme aquí.

—¿Estás seguro, Kurokocchi? Porque a mí me suena a…

—A nada— interrumpió Tetsuya, con voz seria y cortante—. De verdad. Ni siquiera hemos dormido en el mismo cuarto, me quedé en la habitación de visitas, así que por favor deja de estar especulando.

—Pero aún sigues ahí.

—Kagami-kun sigue durmiendo y no quiero irme hasta que despierte, es sólo eso. Y la razón por la que te llamé era para saber si estás bien.

Kise sabía que su amigo estaba cambiándole el tema, pero decidió que lo dejaría tranquilo. Por el momento. —Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—Bueno… Aomine-kun parecía muy enojado ayer, sólo quería asegurarme de que las cosas no se habían salido de control. Te llamé anoche, pero no contestaste.

Ryouta sonrió de lado y se cambió el celular al otro oído. Podía escuchar movimiento en la cocina e imaginó que Aomine estaría preparando el desayuno… ¿o la comida? Posiblemente la comida—. No te preocupes, todo está bien. En realidad— su sonrisa se amplió al ver su pantalón, Daiki lo había arrojado a su lado en la cama antes de irse, y podía notar el pequeño bulto en uno de los bolsillos—, todo está más que bien.

Para cuando Aomine volvió a entrar en la habitación, minutos después, cargando una bandeja con comida en las manos Kise ya había colgado el teléfono y lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla cuando se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

—Gracias por la comida, Aominecchi.

—Come y calla.

El rubio rió ligeramente y se inclinó un poco para alcanzar un vaso de jugo, y gracias a la posición Daiki pudo notar que el aro dorado que el chico solía llevar en la oreja había sido reemplazado por otro de un azul metálico. —¿Desde cuándo tienes eso?

—Me lo dieron ayer, fue un regalo… de Kagamicchi— Aomine chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada hacia la comida, pero Kise rápidamente tomó su rostro para que volviera a girarlo y le plantó un rápido beso—. Él sabe que te quiero, Aominecchi, y realmente sólo somos amigos, así que no deberías de ser tan malo con él.

Daiki suspiró al notar la mirada esperanzada del chico—. Lo pensaré. Pero ahora come.

Kise sonrió y volvió a besarlo—. Gracias, Aominecchi.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Te juro que no vas a poder caminar en días, rubio idiota" _pensó Daiki, tratando de tranquilizarse para controlar el pequeño tic que le había dado en el ojos.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Kise y él iniciaran su relación, y varias cosas habían ido cambiando desde entonces, comenzando por el hecho de que él ya casi ni entraba a su habitación, el cuarto de Ryouta prácticamente había pasado a ser el de ambos.

Pero para ese día Kise había organizado un encuentro entre ellos, Kagami y Kuroko, según el rubio para _"limar asperezas"_ entre el pelirrojo y él mientras jugaban un poco de baloncesto, y en ese momento el modelo ya había sido atrapado en medio de una avalancha de adolescentes fanáticas, dejándolos a ambos abandonados a la mitad de la cancha. Aomine no tenía ni idea de dónde se había escondido Tetsuya, pero el chico tampoco estaba ahí, la atmósfera se volvió demasiado tensa desde que se quedaron solos.

Kise le dirigió una mirada mientras firmaba la libreta de una chica y le sonrió en disculpa, a lo que él contestó con un gruñido.

—Kise me dijo que ustedes ya están juntos.

Aomine giró el rostro para mirar al chico parado a su lado, quien en ese momento estaba muy concentrado haciendo girar el balón en su dedo. —Lo estamos, ¿por qué lo mencionas?

Kagami suspiró al escuchar en su tono de voz que estaba a la defensiva y dejó de girar el balón, colocándolo bajo su brazo y volteándose para mirarlo a la cara. —Escucha, sé lo que piensas, pero yo no voy a intentar robártelo. Kise es casi como un hermano para mí, así que no necesitas preocuparte por eso.

Daiki elevó una ceja, un tanto sorprendido por las palabras del otro, y lo observó con atención por unos segundos antes de formar una sonrisa ladeada. —Aun si lo intentaras no podrías lograrlo, así que no me preocupo.

Taiga rodó los ojos, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, y giró el rostro hacia la multitud de chicas amontonadas alrededor del modelo—. Por otra parte, si le haces daño…

—Ahórrate las amenazas, Bakagami. No son necesarias.

Kagami asintió—. Más te vale, Ahomine. —Apartó la mirada de su amigo y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Kuroko? — preguntó, como si hasta ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba ahí.

—No lo sé, desapareció, como siempre.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueva y siguió paseando la mirada por el lugar, buscando al chico.

Aomine entrecerró los ojos, observándolo, y suspiró. Kise ya le había comentado algo al respecto, más que nada en su intento por calmarle los celos, pero no le había creído mucho. Hasta ahora—. Por cierto, Kagami— el nombrado volteó hacia él y Daiki dudó por un segundo seguir hablando, pero lo hizo—, le gustan las películas románticas, pero no muy melosas, y también cuidar niños y los cachorros. Pero, sobre todo, deberías ser directo con él.

Kagami lo miró sorprendido pero antes de que pudiera decir nada pudo ver a Kuroko, quien se acercaba a ellos con una caja de cartón en manos.

Aomine se encogió de hombros ante la mirada curiosa que le dirigió el pelirrojo y volvió a girarse hacia la pequeña multitud. Gruñó al darse cuenta que dos chicas ya se habían colgado de los brazos del rubio y se pegaban a su cuerpo. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Se alejó de Kagami, caminando rápidamente hasta el grupito amontonado de adolescentes. Se abrió paso entre ellas hasta llegar al modelo, quien estaba dándole la espalda. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y comenzó a jalarlo fuera del tumulto, bajo las miradas sorprendidas y molestas de las chicas.

—¿Qué… qué pasa?

Para cuando estuvieron fuera del montón de gente Ryouta logró zafarse del agarre y se dio la vuelta con rapidez, sorprendiéndose al apenas haber sido capaz de identificar a Aomine antes de que el chico jalara su cintura para atraerle hacia sí y se acercara a sus labios. Las chicas que aún se encontraban cerca exclamaron sorprendidas ante el beso, más aún al ver que el rubio lo respondía rodeando el cuello del otro con sus brazos. Kise ya podía imaginar que la mayoría de ellas estarían tomándoles fotos.

—¿Estás consciente de que esto será noticia a primera hora mañana? —preguntó el modelo cuando rompieron el beso.

—Mejor así, que sepan que eres mío. —Kise rió y besó su mejilla, para después tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia la cancha. —A ti no te causará problemas, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo. Las campañas de apoyo a los homosexuales hoy en día son bastantes, así que…—se encogió de hombros y soltó la mano del otro para abrazarlo por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—¡Ah! ¡Aleja eso de mí!

Aquel grito, generado por una voz conocida para ambos, llamó su atención y se giraron hacia el lugar donde se había escuchado, sólo para ver a Kagami retrocediendo cuidadosamente para alejarse de Kuroko, quien llevaba en manos un pequeño cachorro.

—Quiere que lo cargues, Kagami-kun —dijo Tetsuya acercándole el animal, que le ladró levemente.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—¿Le tienes miedo a un cachorrito, Bakagami?

—¡Cierra la boca, Aomine! ¡Ah!

Kuroko dio un paso más cerca y Kagami se alejó corriendo, siendo perseguido por el otro diciendo "Es adorable, Kagami-kun, míralo" y el perrito ladrando.

Aomine y Kise estallaron a carcajadas al ver al pelirrojo corriendo alrededor de la cancha tratando de huir de un adorable cachorrito, y Kise se recargó más contra el cuerpo de su pareja, quien rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, mientras disfrutaba de la ligera brisa que corría en ese día de verano.

_¿Fin?_

* * *

><p>Y colorin colorado, esta historia se ha acabado.<p>

Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo, y me encantaría poder encontrarlos en algún otro de mis fics. Y no se preocupen, que esta no será la última vez que me vean por aquí... tal vez sí deberían preocuparse xD

Nos veremos pronto, chicos, cuídense mucho y les mando montones de besitos.

Misa-chan.


End file.
